A forgotten time
by minamoon73
Summary: Human Au 4 boys that are destined for greatness thrown away by the ones that are supposed to love you the most and taken in and loved by strangers. They grew up differently some in different kingdoms and some in different life styles but all with golden hearts. How will they respond when they find one another and the one secret that there parents deemed fit to try and destroy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Thank you.**

 **It was hard to think up and idea for a fanfic especially my first one. Thanks to Kimininja03 I thought up the idea of a modern medieval time human AU. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading!**

Raph's POV

The market place was covered in people and I knew that this was the perfect time for my favorite type of work. Xever was beside me as we looked around at all the poor people who have no idea what was coming their way.

"Raphael, are you prepared?" Xever asked with a wicked grin. His dark brown eyes shown with excitement and I knew my dark blue eyes reflected the same excitement. We went are rounds and finished with a stash of food and money to last us a little while. I was never rich and I could think the nobles for that. They took everything form the people and left us to starve why they had party after party and stuffed their faces with the best of everything.

I have Xever to think for the fact that I am alive today. He has spent my entire life teaching me how to keep myself alive. I was cast away by my parents when I was just old enough to eat real food. Xever said that he found me beaten and bleeding. He took me to his physician friend named Rockwell who helped me heal. Since that time Xever has taken me under his wing and taught me everything. We walked back to our house and looked at our accomplishments in wonder.

"I think we are going to be eating good this time little fighter!" Xever cheered. Xever rubbed my head before I had a chance to dodge his hand.

"It is about time don't you think?" I asked. Xever and I burst into laughter as we ran around the half broken wooden table in the middle of the room.

Donnie's POV

"Another patient done with Donatello. You have a gift for healing child." Dr. Rockwell said and he rubbed my head affectionately. I loved the fact that I was taken in by Dr. Rockwell. When I was found on the rutted streets by Rockwell I was in pain and thought I wouldn't survive. I loved my parents and I thought that they loved me to but not long after my first birthday they threw me out of there wagon and onto a pile of rocks. It knocked my front tooth out. Because of that incident I now have a permanent gap in my teeth. Rockwell found me not long after my parents tossed me to my death and brought me back here to heal me. I was fascinated with all the strange utensils that surrounded his office but what do you expect from a one year old.

As time flew by Dr. Rockwell started to teach me everything he knows about his craft. He called me his apprentice. I could not have asked for anything better than that.

We started to close down the house when a bloody hand slammed against the door window. I held back a yelp as I opened the door and took the black haired boy in the direction of Dr. Rockwell. The kid looked up at me and I took notice of the bright light green eyes staring up at me.

"I will go and get the doctor. Please wait here." I said calmly but I felt nothing calming about what was about to happen in this place.

Leo's POV

I saw as one of the high palace guards exited the shabby house of the thief and I knew something fishy was about to happen. I never really trusted the palace guard but what could I do about him. Casey was born a noble while I was just taken in by one who just so happen to be the son of our king. I work hard for what I get and I strive to do everything to the best of my abilities. Not Casey. He was a selfish man and did nothing to help others but when it came to himself he was all for it. I bet he went to this place to get in on some of the stolen goods. Casey left the house and walked off in the direction of the palace which meant that I could get on with my job.

I got up from my hiding place and started off in the direction of the thief's house. The place was on the verge of falling and I feared that it would fall down if the wind blew in the wrong direction. Why did they not move to a different house and become honest people? I reached the door only to have it open before I had a chance to knock.

"Hello sir my name is Leonardo Balform and I would appreciate it if you would please come with me." I said seriously. I hated being kind to someone who went against the system that has kept us all safe thus far.

"No sir I will not. I have done nothing wrong and I also don't like your kind." The thief remarked quickly. The guy was tall and had dark black hair that covered part of his left eye and had long sideburns. He had dark brown eyes that reflected the seriousness in my eyes tenfold. I was not going to move from the spot I stood until he came with me.

"Sir I have eye witnesses to the fact that you were at the market place where many things were stolen. Please come with me now sir!" I said. I wish I could just drag him back to my master.

"So. A lot of different people were at the market place today. Today was market day correct?"

"Yes sir it was and that means that the chances of theft were high sir I would like to check your house for some of the stolen objects."

"No."

"Sir I must warn you that I have witnesses that saw you stealing so move aside before I have to use force." The thief turned around and looked around the small in closed space and let out a sigh before looking back at me and moving aside.

"Xever!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned sharply and saw Casey running in the direction of the house. I looked at the thief that I now knew as Xever who was looking at Casey with fear.

"Casey go back this is my job and I do not want you anywhere near my suspect." I demanded.

"Leonardo please stop this. He didn't do anything. He was just at the market place looking for me!" Casey all but yelled at me.

"Go home Casey this is my job." I commanded.

"Young gentlemen please stop this. Is there really any need to fight? I have come to find that it is extremely pointless." Xever said with a small roll of his eyes. I was about ready to fight this guy but I held back. Casey looked at Xever and covered up a small laugh.

"Nothing about this is slightly amusing. Please come with me sir. This is the last chance I will give you." I commanded.

"Ok Leonardo please come inside and try to find any of the missing objects. If you find nothing then please leave me alone. If you find anything then I with go with you and accept my punishment." Xever said and welcomed both Casey and I in the house. Casey followed me in the house and I looked around to find anything that seemed strange in the distraught house. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary or seemed like something that he couldn't get by just a little bit of work. Then I saw it. There was a package in the far corner half covered by a thin cover. I walked over to it and yanked the cover back. I got him now. In the package was a pair of Japanese style Sais. I was fascinated with the Japanese culture so I noticed what they were instantly. I picked them up and turned towards the thief and selfish guard.

"Where did you get these?" I asked with a knowing smile. I knew I had him and now he did too

"Casey got them made for me and I paid for them with money I earned." Xever said smartly. I cast a quick glance to Casey who nodded and smiled at me.

"Why?"

"Because I have a friend that would love they and I knew that he needed a way to protect himself. He is coming tomorrow to get them for his birthday." Xever replied.

"Yeah isn't he turning 15 tomorrow right?" Casey asked turning towards Xever.

"Now is not the time to be doing this men." I snapped. They didn't seem to hear me and my nerves snapped. I threw the Sais on the floor and pulled out my sword. I pointed it at the thief and motioned towards the door. He started to move in that direction only to go under the sword and moved in my direction. Casey tried to stop me but it only ended up with him getting hurt. I cut Casey around his abdomen and when I swung around I cut deep into Xever's leg right above the knee. Blood gushed out of his leg and I panicked I raced and grabbed the first thing I could to splint his leg and stop the blood flow. After that I released my weapon and ran as fast as I could in the direction of home.

As I ran home I knew that what had happened would disappoint my master and I owed my master my life. When I was a little boy only a few weeks away from my second birthday my mother and father decided that they didn't want me anymore. Mother was pregnant with her second child who was soon to come but they didn't have the funds to take care of two children. They took me to a village and were going to sell me off so they had money to take care of my new baby brother or sister. I was willing since I loved the fact that I was helping take care of a new life even if I never meet that life.

Once we got to the village it wasn't hard to find someone who wanted to buy a little kid. The bad thing about it was the person was a man who wanted me for impure things. He paid for me and we got around a foot away from the disappearing wagon when August Balform stopped the man and took me away from him. August took me under his wing and raised me as his own son. If it wasn't for the noblemen and August I would be a lost child with no life. I do not know how someone could go against the people who are working so hard to keep everyone safe.

I walked up the giant staircase that lead to the floor that August and I lived on. August walked up to me with a warm smile on his face. His light orange hair was damp like he had just came from a shower or practice. His blue eyes shown with pride as he looked at me. I wished I was a turtle right now so I could tuck myself in my shell and hide.

"Master, I am sorry, I didn't get him but I did hurt him and Casey. I am terribly sorry." I mumbled as I moved back and held back the tears that threatened to pour out. August walked towards me and pulled me to him as he wrapped me in a warm hug. He rubbed my head and shushed me to calm me as I slowly relaxed in his arms. He did this a lot when I was a little boy and had panic attacks.

Mikey's POV

"Oh look Leatherhead it's a kitty cat. It's chasing a baby bird. Look! Leatherhead look!" I screamed as I pulled on his sleeve hard. I wanted to jump up on his back like I did when I was little but Dad told me to stop that. Epically since the assassination attempts have gotten more frequent recently. We have tried to play it off as I was dad's jester and not his ward but no one believes that since Leatherhead and Spike follow me everywhere. Also the only people that Dad likes are his daughter Karai, his ward me, his physician and knight Leatherhead, Leatherheads knight brother Spike, and his right hand man Chris. I loved all of them since I was alive because of them.

I heard this story from Dad since I don't remember back that far. According to him I was born early and very sick because of it. He said that my mom threw me out of the wagon really hard and if he hadn't caught me then I would have when head first in the castle walls. The king of the kingdom Shredder caught me as I was flying through the air. He took me under his wing and helped me get better his wife also liked me and helped feed me until I started eating real food. Her daughter Karai loved the fact that there was another kid to hang out with. She was almost a year older than me. After Dad or Shredder announced the future marriage of me and Karai, I started to get assassination attempts. The first one I got away from by myself because they didn't realize how slim my wrist really were and I got away rather quick. I ended up having Leatherhead's brother Spike assigned to be my body guard, Leatherhead was always with me since I was a baby so it seemed natural to assign his brother to me. Leatherhead took care of me when I was sick but he is also a major awesome knight.

"Mikey please stay close to either me or my brother. You are in danger at all times." Spike came up beside me and said.

"Sorry Spike. I was just daydreaming like always. You know how jesters are." I smiled up at him. I looked over at Leatherhead and wondered if he would give me a piggyback ride.

"Come my friend you may climb on my back." Leatherhead said with a warm smile. I ran back and jumped on his back full force. We headed back to the castle where Shredder was waiting for me. I jumped off Leatherhead and ran full force to Shredder.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I jumped in his arms. He hugged me tightly and let out a small laugh. Karai came around and looked up at her father.

"It's my turn now." She said calmly. I got out of Shredders arms and hugged Karai tight. We went back inside as I walked hand in hand with my sister, fiancé, childhood friend Karai.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope that the people who are reading this are enjoying it as well. thank you everyone who reviews this and I cant wait to post my next chapter.**

Donnie's POV

Dr. Rockwell was stitching up the stomach of the boy as they talked about the incident that caused his major injury. Something villainous shadowed over Rockwell's face and I was kind of scared to know what happened.

"Donatello, son, would you mind going to a friend of mines house and helping him hear. His leg is badly injured." Rockwell barley said through his tightly clenched jaw. I looked at my teacher and nodded quickly. "Thank you. He is a good friend and lives in the direction of the river and the giant hill. Please be careful and take your weapon with you." Rockwell finished. I smiled at him as I walked over to my Bo staff. He got it made for me a few years back since I was prone to run into troublesome people.

"I am on my way Teacher." I said to Rockwell as I walked out the door. I headed in the direction of the mysterious house and stayed on the lookout for anyone suspicious.

I found the house rather quick since it was the only house around. It was a worn down house and I could tell that it was on the verge of falling down. I knew that there was an injured person in the house so I ran with all my might in that direction.

I burst through the doors only to have a head on attack by a young man with dark red hair. I blocked his attack as quickly as I could. He glared at me with his dark blue eyes. I was confused, why did Rockwell send me to a house that had a healthy kid in it. I then noticed that his clothes were stained with blood and his hands were soaked with the same life force. I let out a small gasp as I started to lower my weapon. The person took advantage of my lowered guard and shoved hard with his Sais. He obviously knew nothing about how to use the weapons or I wouldn't have my Bo staff in my hands anymore. I fought back and held him at bay long enough for me to talk.

"Dr. Rockwell sent me to get the injured person. Please show me to him." I breathed out quickly. The man lowered his weapon immediately and backed away from me.

"You know Rockwell?" the man asked quietly. I looked him up and down. He didn't seem injured and the way he fought me I could almost figure as much. He was tall but not taller than me and seemed to be in great physical condition.

"Yes I do. I am his ward. He took me around 13 years ago." I said with a smile about the long ago memory.

"He helped me with my injuries around 14 years ago. That must be why we haven't met yet. My name is Raphael. My friend is over here I will help you get him to the doctor." The man I now knew as Raphael said as he walked in the direction of the still body that I didn't notice in the middle of the floor. I rushed to the body quickly and checked for a pulse. The man had black hair that covered most of his left eye and sideburns. He was pale but his heart was beating strong. Whoever took care of his leg might have saved his life.

"Raphael come here and help me lift him up. I need you to lift his head and make sure it doesn't move muck. We need to make sure that we don't jolt him very much." I ordered as I moved to pick up his legs.

We headed back to the house with no complications. Which I considered to be a strange luck.

When we reached the house the kid from before was stitched up and waiting in the office. He jumped up at the sight of my companions and let out a sigh at the healthy looking Raphael. We took the injured man to the operating room and I went to get clean clothes for Raphael. As I walked down the stairs I overheard the conversation below.

"I am very pleased that you are ok Raphael. I have wanted you and Donatello early because of both of your histories. I am not sure of this but I think that Donatello is your brother. Your biological brother to be precise. Xever and I have been discussing the possibility. I would like you to keep an open mind about this. I haven't discussed any of this with my kid yet so please keep this from him." I heard Rockwell say to our new guest.

Raph's POV

"And why haven't you told this to your most important child? Do you think he will leave you or something? I think he would choose you over me any day. Also I don't have a brother. My parents threw me away for a reason. Now if you would please go and make sure that my friend and only true companion stays alive. I think I care more about that then the false truth about a brother." I snapped. I knew that Donatello was standing at the curve in the only staircase in the house. I turned and walked away from the doctor and smiled a little to myself. I was always really worried about the baby child resting in my mother's belly when she threw me out. I was worried that she would have done worse to him or her and that the child would have died by her hands. Relief flooded my very core as a small sigh of happiness escaped me. I heard loud footsteps and made sure that my face was composed for when Donatello almost ran over me. I looked down at the boy I now knew as my baby brother. His light brown hair was mid length and fell slightly in his eyes. I thought it was cute since my hair has always been cut short and was kind of spikey. He had light brown eyes that looked at me in amusement. His outfit was a light purple and I noticed that it had faded over time and was worn almost religiously. He had a slightly red outfit in his arms that were stretched out towards me. I reached out and took the garments graciously.

"Thank you Donatello. You are very kind and will make a great doctor in the future." I said with a rare warm smile. I saw Casey walk by with a half covered smirk at my remark. I rolled my eyes and looked deep into Donatello's light brown ones seriously.

"What is it Raphael? Do you need somewhere to change? You can you my room I will lead you there." Donatello said and turned quickly.

"I know you heard. What do you think? I know this must be one of the most least expected things out there." I said quickly before he started to walk off. He turned to me quickly with a mix of hope and dread in his eyes.

"My parents threw me out on a pile of rocks Raphael. I don't really know what I think of their son. What if you're the exact same as them? What if I get close to you and you throw me out too? What will happen to the little bit of happiness that I have here? How do you think I feel? I'm confused Raphael. I want to have a brother so bad and have a real relationship and have biological family but I could be cast aside by you so quickly just like my parents did to me." Donatello cried. Tears were forming in his eyes and I when against my very personality as I pulled him in a hug.

"I will never leave you trust me. You are my brother." I said as I rubbed his back as he cried in my shoulder in a mix of happiness and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey's POV

"Leatherhead thank you soooooo much! I love this place. It's so lively" I all but screamed as I clung onto Leatherheads shirt. He didn't seem to mind much. We went against what daddy Shredder said and went to the neighboring kingdom. I know he was scared that they would capture me and use me to stop the war but they just seemed so nice. Then again I haven't meet the royal family yet. We walked around the market place as I stared at all the new and unique items. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran face forward into a noble like guy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I apologized to the noble looking dude standing over me. The impact sent me to the ground and I could see pure rage on Leatherhead's face because this dude hurt me even if it was my fault. I jumped up off the ground and dusted myself off quickly before Leatherhead pulled me away from the noble dude.

"Please stay away for him my friend. I think it's time for us to go home. Shredder will be very worried about you if you are not home soon." Leatherhead said. I knew he was right but I really didn't want to leave yet. I looked up at Leatherhead with defeated eyes.

"Please just a little while longer. Leatherhead I like it here and I really want to see the toys." I wined at him. Leatherhead smiled down at me and swung me on his shoulders.

"Ok my little friend we can take the long way around so you can…" before Leatherhead could finish his sentence I was snatched off his shoulders by the noble dude from before. He was swinging on a rope and I couldn't control the loud weeeeeeeeeee that escaped me lips. I loved flying through the sky. It's refreshing. Once we landed I became instantaneously bored.

"Don't worry young child I will keep you safe. I am taking you to the royals who will find somewhere safe for you until we find your parents." The noble looking dude said to me. I looked up at him as I debated telling him that Leatherhead was my 2nd guardian. Then again what was the fun in that Leatherhead could always find me?

Leatherhead's POV

"Spike, my brother, I lost Mikey." I walked up to my brother who was hiding in the shadows and said.

"I saw. Was that the ward of Tigerclaw?" Spike asked. His dark brown hair looked darker as the shadows covered it but it made his turquoise blue eyes all but pop out of his head. I looked in the direction of my dispersing Mikey with worry.

"We have to go get him now." I said as my brother nodded in agreement.

Leo's POV

After I saved the poor little kid from the oversized beast I brought him back to the castle. I brought him to the door of my father's room and knocked.

"Please stay right here as I go and talk to my father. He will find out what to do with you." I said to the little boy. He nodded with a bored look and I became more worried as the time went on. I went into my father's room where he sat at his table and told him the situation. He said that the best thing to do would be to ask his father the king about it and have the family as a whole decide. We both headed out the door only to find the little kid gone.

"I told him to stay right here!" I yelped. I looked around franticly praying that the little kid was alright.

"It will be ok. He has to be in the castle somewhere." August said as he rubbed my head affectionately.

Mikey's POV

I got bored standing outside the dull door of the noble guy's father's room. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and find a secret passage around. Daddy had a lot of passages and I knew about all of them. Daddy said that I had a knack for finding things.

As I was walking around the empty halls searching for something fun I ran into a girl maybe just a few years older than me. I tried to run for it but she caught me quickly.

"Oh my. Look at you. Where did you get your eyes? Your blonde hair is so shabby it's cute. You have freckles!" the girl squealed. I think I might like her. She seems really nice.

"Hey my name is Mikey or Michelangelo but I go by Mikey. Even daddy said it was ok and who are you?" I asked curious. The girl stood maybe 6 inches taller than me around the same height as my sister fiancé childhood friend Karai. I wonder if they knew each other.

"My name is April. I am the princess of this kingdom. Can I ask what you are doing here Mikey. I have never seen you around." The new girl April asked me. She had light red hair that kind of reminded me of the top flame in a fire pit and she had really cute blue eyes that where kind of like the big whole of water that was close to the house.

"Some noble looking dude brought me here and said that he was going to save me. He said something else I just don't remember it yet." I responded while I strained to remember anything else that the noble looking dude told me. I felt like my brain was turning to mush so I stopped only to see the April girl looking at me funny. Was I making a funny face?

"Come with me I will take you to my father and you can tell him everything, he is a very kind man and I am sure you will feel more at ease with him." April said to me with a small smile. What was wrong with people? Did I look like an abandon child or something? April stretched out her hand and I grabbed it back. Might as well I really hope daddy didn't find out or else I will never hear the end of this.

It didn't take us long to find the giant door that lead to the royal room of the king here. April knocked quickly and opened the door without being acknowledged. Daddy tried to teach me how to properly enter a room but it only lasted half a day before he gave up. When I was pulled in the room I saw a kind looking old man the noble looking kid. The old man had black hair that was greying and a tail beard. When April pulled me closer I took notice that he had really warm brown eyes. He must be a really nice person. He looked up at me in shock and stood up to pull April away from me. The noble looking dude looked confused and his light brown eyes were almost hidden because of it. I took notice to how his black hair looked fixed but was worn short. April tried to pull her hand out of the old man's arms but he didn't let go. I looked around the room and noticed a tall and scary looking guy standing in the corner. He had the same light orange hair and blue eyes as April so I knew that they must be related. He wore a paw around his neck and I thought that it looked….

"LEATHERHEAD ITS TIGERCLAW HELP ME!" I screamed and I ran back to the door. Out of the shadows Leatherhead and Spike came out and shocked everyone in the room but me. I was used to it. Tears were running down my face and I clung onto Leatherhead. I knew I could hold my own in a fight but I was not that strong yet. Daddy was scared of me getting hurt so whenever I got hurt I had to heal first.

"What the hell is wrong with you? My fat… Master would never hurt you!" the noble looking dude said. I moved further away from them and hid behind Leatherhead further. Spike walked in front of Leatherhead so I was defiantly safe.

"Let us leave Tigerclaw. We just came to get his highness's ward." Spike said with an evil glare and I moved to climb up Leatherhead's back.

"What if I said no Spike? Would you fight me? I have been wanting to fight with the two most powerful warriors in Shredders kingdom to bad that he made you his pet's keepers." Tigerclaw said as he crept closer to me and my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph's POV

While Xever was healing I spent a lot of time with Donatello getting to know him and him me. He was shocked about the fact that both Xever and I were criminals. He tried to tell me how wrong it all was but I just laughed it off. I also learned that he was a giant know it all. He knew every plant that could be used to heal and a lot of other pointless information like that. I felt like he fried my brain after that conversation.

We were sitting around after Dr. Rockwell and Donatello closed the office when Xever woke up. He has spent most of his time asleep since the incident.

"Raphael will you please do me a favor?" Xever asked with a pained look in his eyes. I thought nothing of the look since he did almost have his leg cut off. I nodded with a smug smile on my face. Donatello looked worried and grabbed tight onto my shirt.

"I don't think this is wise." Dr. Rockwell said up at Xever.

"I have no chose. I can't go so I am going to send Raphael. Raphael please go to the intersection of the two great kingdoms and tell the people what happened to me and tell them that it was a tiger's baby."

"Of course and don't worry I will not fail you." I said as I got up. Donatello was not letting go of me and I really didn't want to leave him either. Donatello followed me to the room I have been sharing with him as I got my Sais and gathered some clothes for the journey. With my new found brothers help I have learned how to use my new weapons and can actually hold my own in a fight. Donatello stood at the door looking on with worry.

"I don't like this Raphael. Something is off putting about the situation. I dislike saying this about someone you love and trust but it sounded like he was sending you to your doom. I will ask Dr. Rockwell if you would like. He might tell me a small but about what is going on. Please don't do this without some information." Donatello said with a panicked look in his light brown eyes.

"Donatello, calm down. I will be fine. Xever wouldn't send me to my own demise. You know that right Donatello. I will be back as soon as I can. I will make sure to be quick. A few weeks at most. Trust me brother." I replied to his worry. This was Xever that we were talking about. He would never purposely hurt me. I looked up at an even more panicked Donatello who was tearing up.

"Please don't leave me. Please Raphael." Donatello half screamed through tear filled eyes. I threw down everything in my arms and rushed to him. I pulled him in a tight hug and rubbed small circles on his back. Once he stopped crying he pushed himself off of me.

"Donatello?"

"Come back safe and I am only giving you 3 weeks. If you're not back by then I will panic. Please hurry Raphael."

I rushed to get my stuff together and put them in an easy to carry satchel. Donatello left the room and I could hear him walking down the stairs.

After I gathered my things I was out the door but not before Dr. Rockwell gave me a surprise. He lent me one of his horses and wished me safe travel. While Xever wished me well and reminded me what to tell the mystery people waiting for me in the valley like area.

It didn't take long for me to reach the intersection of the two kingdoms. It was shortly after sunrise and the area was covered in morning dew and it sparkled like a newly polished diamond. The area was wide and beautiful. It was covered in soft plush grass and has a small creak running right through the middle. Patches of wild flowers covered the area and it smelled of honey. I rushed to the creak to refill my canteen and splash cool water on my face. As I was doing this I felt a new presence enter the area. I kept calm and waited for the person or animal to creep closer. Next thing I knew the presence was right beside me.

"Who are you and why are you in our village?" the voice asked. I looked up to see a strange looking man. He had black hair and a bushy mustache with a triangle shaped goatee to match. Standing behind him was a bulky man with short hair that flopped to one side. And on his other side was a stick like man. I knew Donatello was skinny and tall but this man was no bigger than a stick. He had a widow's peak ad black hair like the other two he also had a goatee and wore a constant scowl. The weird thing was that even in the intense heat all three of them were wearing hooded coats.

"My name is Raphael. I am Xever's ward in a way. He sent me to tell you why he was unable to come today." I said after I stood up. I debated how to show them respect but just ended up standing here.

"Greeting Raphael. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Fong, the muscle bound man to my left is Sid, while my other companion is Tsoi. Now tell us why is it that you are here and not our friend Xever." The strange looking man named Fong asked me. I thought back on what Xever said. I knew I wasn't going to get it word for word I just hope that I get the correct point across.

"Xever almost got his leg cut off by, I believe he said, the tiger's baby. He is at the doctors house recovering. From what I could gather no one has been searching for him." I said. I looked up to see a wicked smile forming on the Sid guys face. I instinctively moved a step back.

"What is wrong?" Tsoi asked. His voice sounded off. I the saw the one thing I shouldn't. The reason they were wearing the hooded coats was because they held the markings of the cursed purple dragons.

Long ago there was a great dragon who protected the two great kingdoms. And the kingdoms were at peace. There was this man that went to both of the kingdoms for help because his daughter was greatly sick. Both kings said there was nothing that they could do but told the court physician to check the child. They both declared that there was no cure for her illness. Because the man's daughter died for her illness the man blamed the kings and went in search of the great dragon so he could destroy the kingdoms. It took him years to find the cave of the great dragon and even then the dragon refused to stop protecting the kingdoms. Telling the man that if he wanted his daughter to live then he should have brought her to him while she was still alive. The man left the dragon and waited a few weeks before going back and telling the dragon that both of the kings said that they could keep the peace between them without the dragon and they could hold off any attack. He also told the dragon that they considered him a nuisance and a curse on the land. This enraged the dragon who went on a rampage. After man years of war and conflict between the two kingdoms and the dragon the human joined forces and backed the dragon in a corner. Relatively speaking. They got to the point where they could talk only to find out the truth. The dragon cursed the man's entire family and the kings sentenced him to death. When the dragon cursed the family they all formed a patch of purple scales on their body. Also they formed magical abilities that ended up harming them tenfold.

I have heard the rumors but never in all my life have I met one and I would have really liked to keep it that way. I shifted slightly in the direction of my borrowed horse.

"Now that you know you can never leave…." A demonic voice said as a shadow engulfed me.

Donnie's POV

"Donatello calm down. Breath. Please son breath. Raphael will be back before you know it." Dr. Rockwell said to me while held me in a sitting position. It was getting harder to breath and my heart beat could be felt all over my body. Everything was bounding at a fast rate. I knew I was having a panic attack but I couldn't stop it. Raphael was gone and I knew he wasn't coming back. He was gone. He left me. What little breath I had coming in stopped and I could feel my life fading away from me. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a kind gravely voice say follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I forgot to make an author's note for my last chapter and I didn't fix it before I posted it so I'm soo sorry everyone that is actually reading this. First off if I'm a little slow in updating I work and only normally have two days off a week on good weeks. So I might end up only writing two times a week some times. I will try to keep up with everything and update as soon as I can. Also since I am a newbie didn't really expect this and I am super happy to have people who have favorited and followed my stories. At this very moment I have four people who have favorited my story so a loud thanks to InsaneDutchGirl, Kimininja03 (#reallifebf), Loving006, and changeofheart505. The three people who are following my story are InsaneDutchGirl, Kimininja03, and changeofheart505. Thank you everyone for your support. And I hope you all continue to read my story. Please do not be afraid to comment on my story share things you think would make it better and/or anything you would like if you don't want to post it you can always pm me I will check it as soon as I can and reply back. Thank you all for your support now to the story mwahahahahaahhahahahaah (evil laugh in case it doesn't look that way lol)**

 **Phew that was long….. v.v**

Chapter Five

Mikey's POV

The old guy walked forward and placed a hand on Tigerclaw's arm.

"I am sorry about this. Please accept my apologies and be on your way. Have a safe journey home child." The old guy said with a gentle smile on his face. Tigerclaw looked shocked at the old man's statement.

"Father! He could be the ticket out of the war. We could get the land and get rid of the Purple Dragons!" Tigerclaw screamed. A shiver went down my spine at the mention of the purple dragons. The old man noticed this but I think he thought that it was because of the screaming. He reached up a patted Tigerclaw's face with a gentle smile on his face.

"My son. It will be ok. Do not worry. We will do fine without the help of threats. Remember our code of honor. Have faith in the people around you." The old man said to Tigerclaw. Wow I didn't know that Tigerclaw had a father. Wait everyone has a dad I just thought that he would have been, you know, scary. Leatherhead turned to me and motioned me forward. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled up at him. I stepped forward and looked at the old guy and the noble dude as I smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality and even though I know I am not supposed to be here and I know daddy would be very sad if he found out the truth I really had fun today. Old guy is really nice to be Tigerclaw's father and noble looking dude took me on a swing even if it was off Leatherheads back. And and April is sooo nice and sweet and I am really happy that I meet you all today." I bowed at them and smiled as I turned away and reached for leatherhead. Spike followed after Leatherhead and I. he never let his eyes leave Tigerclaw as we walked away.

"My name is Leonardo not noble dude!" I heard the noble looking dude scream towards me. I turned around quickly. I looked at him up and down.

"Leonardo is hard I'm just gunna call you Leo!" I screamed back Leatherhead picked me up and threw me on his back.

"My friend we must leave. Your father must be very worried about you now." Leatherhead said with a smile. He turned and glared at the noble dude I just dubbed Leo. I patted Leatherhead's head with a sigh. It's ok Leatherhead I will never love someone more than I love you, Spike, and daddy.

Leatherhead and Spike decided that even though the nasty purple dragons live in the valley between the two kingdoms that it would be a quicker journey back then traveling over the river like they did to get there. I have always love the valley it is really beautiful and calming the only bad thing about it is the purple dragons. From what I heard that nobody knows I know is that the two kingdoms are fighting because the land will help them both since it's easy to grow crops on and ever since the dragon diapered both kingdoms are falling even if they don't want to admit it. People gossip that daddy wants to use the power of the purple dragons while noble dude wait Leo's grandfather old dude wants to force them out of the land all together. Then again I don't know much no one tells me about that kind of stuff.

We made it home without a single speck of purple dragons around which scared the chizz out of me but I wasn't gunna tell Leatherhead that. We were almost at the door when it flew open and an angry noble man stormed out. Leatherhead pulled me further behind him but I wanted to run inside and hide. Something was really off about that noble man. Something evil. A few men followed shortly behind him while dragging a red headed boy in chains behind them. I couldn't stop myself something surged within me and I stepped out from behind Leatherhead and lunged for the two men. I knocked them off balance and started going for the chains that fell out of their hands. They recovered quickly and they slammed there fist on my stomach knocking all the breath out of me. I slumped forward gasping for breath. They reached for the chains and started to drag him some more. I was right in the way of the body they were dragging. I reached for my nun chucks since I knew that I could break the chains with it as I stayed slumped forward until the boy was right in front of me. Shifting forward, I reached for the chains and broke them each before they had a chance to notice. The boy slumped forward into my arms and I struggled to pull him in the direction of the castle. I looked behind me as saw them coming for me.

"Leatherhead! Spike! I need help!" I screamed. I saw smiles spread across their faces. Leatherhead picked both me and the boy and punched the closest bad guy to us while Spike was having a blast on all of the others face. He is such a violent guy. We went inside the castle after Spike was done. The few that could move started to get up and move forward towards the castle. They stopped instantaneously when daddy stepped in front of us. He had a sword in his hands and the scariest face in the entire world on. I was so happy that he was my daddy because he always keeps me safe and loves me so much. I hoped off Leatherheads shoulder and ran to hug Shredder. He didn't move to hug me back until all of the bad guys started running in fear. It's a good thing that they knew they stood no chance against him. He hugged me tightly and looked me head to toe for any sign of an injury. I knew I had bruises forming on my stomach and it was still kind of hard to breath.

"What were you thinking?" daddy Shredder asked me with a fierce glare. I looked down shyly and I could feel the blood rush to my face. I never really fight and even if I do things like go visit somewhere I'm not supposed to I don't do anything dangerous like this. I looked at the boy and looked up at daddy Shredder.

"Saving a boy from death. You know it too don't you daddy they would have tried to sell him off one more time and when that person said no to him, they would have killed him. Please please daddy can we keep him until he is better." I plead. I didn't know if it was going to work because daddy Shredder looked really mad this time. Then he sighed. YES! He is gunna let me keep him!

"Only until he heals then he can go back to where he came from. No matter where that may be. Do you hear me son!" Daddy Shredder barked. I knew I had limited time with the boy but now I knew I had time and I also knew that daddy would do anything to make sure that he got home safe even if that meant sending Leatherhead and Spike with him. Which in turn meant I would go and that made me happy. I hugged daddy Shredder tight and told him I loved him about a zillion times. He eventually smiled and hugged me tight lifting me into the air. I squeal escaped me and we both laughed at the girly sound. Leatherhead looked on with a smile while Spike held the red headed boy like a princess. I bet that the red head would have freaked out over how Spike was caring him if he was awake.

"Leatherhead you will make him better right?" I asked reached for his hand.

"Of course my friend. He will be fine after a long rest and I will look at his injuries." Leatherhead responded. When Leatherhead said something like that it gave me hope. Karai chose that moment to walk out of the drawing room and look around. She looked me up and down then to the red head.

"Is he staying?" Karai asked looking up at her father.

"Just until he is better." Daddy Shredder responded. I smiled brightly at Karai and ran to hug her.

"Daddy said I could keep him. I'm sooo happy Karai super happy! Happy happy happy!" I sang as I spun her around. Karai let out a soft laugh and pushed ay my arms while screaming for me to put her down.

"Ok Mikey I get it you're happy. You're happy. Now please put me down and help me to my room since you decided to make me extremely dizzy." Karai said with a smile. I put her down lightly then swiftly picked her up princess style causing her to screech and Daddy Shredder to laugh while chasing us around the house. Leatherhead and Spike were already at the top of the grand staircase looking down at us in amusement.

Leo's POV.

Ever since that boy left the house has been in a state of curiosity. I never would have thought that the baby blue eyed blond headed little boy was the Shredders ward. I thought that it was some scary looking kid that reeked of evil. That was an innocent little kid. I didn't even know what came over me to snatch him off the giants back. I was just a mess of confusion. It didn't help that I did get in trouble for kidnapping a person. Even if he was in enemy territory. Master Splinter sent me to the practice room and made me meditate before cleaning the practice room from top to bottom. I had to shine every weapon to perfection. After I finished my meditation and my reflection of the horrid mistake that I made I got the water ready for the floors. I heard a soft knock at the door and saw a small red head pop in after the door opened slowly. I smiled in greeting as April finished entering the room. She slowly walked to me while looking down at the floor. It was obvious that something was bugging her but I gave her time to approach the subject herself.

"Leonardo, I am sorry. If. If I hadn't decided to show the little boy around th.. then yo..you wou….ldnt have toooo clean. I'm sooory Leo….nardo." April fell beside me with tears rolling of her face. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed soft circles on her back. When she finally stopped crying and pulled away from me I had a wet patch on my shoulder.

"Do you feel better April? I don't blame you for wanting to show the kid around I would have done the same thing. I made a mistake from the beginning. I was the one who took off with the kid. He just looked so young and trusting of everyone and thing. I thought that the giant kidnapped him not that he was his bodyguard." I told her with a smile.

"Whoa hold on Leonardo. Don't you know? The giant one that he screamed for and most likely the one you snatched Mikey off of was Leatherhead. Leatherhead is Mikey's personal healer. Spike is the bodyguard. And everyone knows that Leatherhead and Spike are brothers. I thought you knew? Has brother told you nothing?" April quickly informed me. I shook my head in confusion and in response to her many questions.

"I knew nothing of the sort. The giant that the kid clung to was Leatherhead and you're telling me he doesn't know how to fight. He is covered in battle scars."

"Oh he knows how to fight. The two brothers are Shredders two out of the three most feared guards and he assigned them as Mikey's right hand men. Since Chris Bradford is his. Why is it you know none of this?"

"Ok so the three top guards of Shredders are in order Chris Bradford, Spike, and Leatherhead?"

"Yes and there last name is Koizuki. The kids name is Michelangelo but he prefers to be called Mikey and Shredder has a daughter named Karai who is engaged to Mikey but she is around a year older than him. Which would make her 13 while he is 12. Come on Leonardo you need to keep up with random stuff like this."

"Ok. Ok I will try to keep up with everything now. Now I need to start cleaning before Master Splinter comes and makes me do something else insane."

"Ok do you want some help? I came to offer it any ways. Hand me a rag!" I hander April a rag since I knew I stood no chance if I tried to fight her. Then we both started cleaning.

Before I knew it we were almost done cleaning the floor. I looked over to April to make sure she was still ok when I saw her slip on the wet floor. Her body slammed into the wall beside her which housed most of the training weapons. The weapons above her started wobbling as I made a mad dash to her. I covered her body right as the weapons slipped from their homes and came crashing to the newly cleaned floor. Sharp pains covered my body as I held in every scream that struggled to come out. April was cowering under me while clinging for dear life on my tunic. Once I felt the last sword drop from its home and agonizing pain fill my every cell, I collapsed on top of April. The last thing I heard as darkness filled my life was April's loud scream for her father.

 **Ok so sorry to all the people who like Leo and are now mad as all get out at me for doing this to him. But I promise I have a very good reason for doing this. Kimininja03 was mad at me for doing this until I told her what was happening in the next chapter. Getting glared at by Kimininja03 is like death when he or she is pissed as hell. Soo please don't kill me yet I promise it will get better and look at the bright side April wasn't hurt and Mikey is helping a red head yay I hope. Lol thanks so much for reading and don't be shy to share your thoughts on the story so far and if you are shy about saying something them pm me and I will respond ASAP.**

 **hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

April's POV

"FATHER! HELP FATHER! SOMEONE PLEASE HURRY BEFORE HE DIES!" I screamed. The last sword feel off the wall and sliced Leonardo's side and made his body its new sheath. Blood was pouring out in what seemed like buckets and we were both covered. The pain and blood loss made Leonardo faint almost instantaneously after the swords dangerous impact. After what felt like hours but was most likely a few minutes both brother and father came rushing into the room followed closely by Casey Jones. Brother rushed to his ward and moved him off me slowly. He took care to clear out the area he moved his ward to, while father rushed over and looked at the wound. Father's head snapped up to Casey who nodded and ran out of the room.

"Father, where is he going what about Leonardo. What's gunna happen? Daddy?" I whimpered as tears slowly started to form in the corners of my eyes. Father moved towards me as the flood gates opened and no matter what I tried to do the tears would not stop coming. Father pulled me into a hug and pated the back of my head and the top of my back. I shoved myself away and ran to my brother but he hugged me and tried to soothe me the same way. I got up and looked down at the young man that I thought of as a brother. I looked at the two men with confused looks on their face.

"If he dies then you will have to learn a new way to calm me patting me makes me feel like a baby and we all know I am not that young. Also if Casey didn't go after a healer then I will personally come after both of your heads. He is like a brother to me and a son to brother. And I know you think the same as brother father. So remember I can kill and know where you both sleep." I glared with fresh tears streaming down my face. I know I don't have the strength to kill I couldn't even bring myself to kill a worm. But a cockroach was death to both me and it. But even then Leonardo killed them. I humped as I walked out of the room and made my way to the palace door to wait for the healer.

It wasn't long after I made it to the door that Casey showed up with an older looking gentleman with dirty brown hair and light brown eyes and a greave stricken looking kid who was around my age. His light brown eyes were rimmed in red and I could tell that tears have stained his cheeks. His light brown hair that was longer then a normal mans was messy and obviously hasn't been properly taken care of in a long while. Even his clothing looked stiff and dirty. I looked between the two people and led then in the direction of my friend.

It was obvious that the thing bugging the younger was not something that the older gentleman was fazed by and that concerned me greatly since he was teaching the young kid.

Once we reached the room that held Leonardo I stopped quickly. I turned and glared at the two before me since Casey backed away as soon as I stopped and is now looking over all three of us with a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"My brother's ward is gravely injured and if you think that you will be unable to save him then leave now and never and I do mean never let me see you again. He is very dear to me and I will only have the best. And I will take in consideration that since Casey brought you here that he thinks that you're the best of the best and will trust the life of someone I would kill him over. Tread carefully since both my father and brother, your king and crown prince, are shaken by this incident as is the princess of the kingdom. You may enter." I warned and before I stepped aside to let in the healer and him apprentice. They moved my father and brother out of the way as they made quick work of the sword still sheathed in Leonardo's back. I shivered and looked away as they pulled in out quickly and clotted the blood flow. Tears started pouring out of my eyes again while father pulled me into him and forced me not to watch what they were doing to Leonardo.

We all just stood there as they worked on Leonardo as the hours trickled by. Until my father picked me up and took me to my room to sleep.

"He will be fine before long and might even be awake in the morning. Rest or he will have my head dear child." Father stayed with me until I finally fell asleep and blissful darkness covered my world.

* * *

Donnie's POV

"Goodness that was hard case Casey. What on earth happened that would cause something like this?" Dr. Rockwell asked Casey who had been standing nearby during the dramatic episode where both my teacher and I looked like headless chickens. Which in case you are wondering they can still run around after their head is removed. I looked into it a witnessed the scenario personally. It was disturbing.

Looking around the room I took notice of everything I could. The patient laid still in the makeshift bed in the training room. Casey and a few of his fellow solders worked on placing all of the weapons back on the holding wall and in there sheaths. I sat down next to the still body and checked all his vitals for the hundredth time that day. A few times the beautiful princess would come in and check on her brother's ward.

"Uhgg." I heard someone groan loudly as I snapped to attention and looked around the almost deserted room.

"Uhggg." I heard it again as I searched for the source of the mysterious sound.

"Oww." My head snapped to the crown prince's ward and almost jumped out of my skin as I saw the boy's eyes wide open while touching his chest with pain evident on his face.

"No don't touch it. You can reopen your wound and it was a hassle to get it closed in the first place." I commented as I reached to pull his hand away. He jerked his hand away from me and looked up at me wearing a deadly glare. I rolled my eyes since I know he was just scared even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the ward questioned the glare not leaving his face.

"I am the doctors assistant and my name is Donatello." I said I looked at the ward only to notice that he was fast asleep. I smile slowly formed on my face. Strange since just a few moments ago I was depressed and wondering if I would ever see my brother again.

I leaned up against the wall as I fell into a deep sleep beside the ward whose name I have yet to get.

* * *

Leo's POV

I woke with a start as I looked around me. I noticed I was still in the training room and that the doctor boy was still beside me. I was hurting and discreetly wished I could stand but I knew I would just hurt myself further. I reached over to the kid and shook his shoulder hard. He didn't wake so I tried again. Is he really that tired? I took notice of the dark circles under his youthful eyes and the discoloration of his skin. Wouldn't a doctors ward be healthy and well rested so he would be of better use for the doctor? There was a soft sound coming from the direction of the door. I quickly reached for some sort of weapon only to come out with a bow staff. The door creaked open slowly and someone crept in just as slowly.

"Donatello? Son? Are you in here?" I heard a soft voice call. Was this man serious? The doctor's ward was asleep as he should be. It was well into the dark night.

"He is asleep as I suggest you should be too. Would you mind escorting yourself from my makeshift quarters?" I demanded. The person visibly flinched at the authoritive tone in my voice.

"He is asleep? How long has he been that way?" the voice asked.

"For a while as far as I can tell." I replied.

"Thank heavens. He has not slept well since the disappearance of his older brother." The voice sighed in relief and backed out of the room. I pulled the boy close to me and fell back to sleep. Hopefully he would not take offence to my actions when he awoke.

 _ **(AN)**_

 _ **Sorry it's kind of short but I'm gunna start a new chapter right after this is posted. Sorry to everyone who wanted to back hand me for what I did to Raph and Leo. I know it's insane and painful I was poed at myself while writing it. But what can I do I needed to find a way for everyone to meet each other. Even if it's only for a few minutes. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this you are much appreciated. Thanks cartoonlover2016 for your comment and I hope this chapter helped you understand why I stabbed Leo. It was heartbreaking for me to do that though and thanks so much for your and to everyone who has followed and/or favorited my story thanks a million. Oh and ninja-chan hi XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone for the long long long delay in this update. I have suffered a serious case of writers block. hopefully this answers some of the questions you all have in the next chapter i will go into further detail about the kingdoms. thanks everyone for reading this and a big shout out to cartoonlover2016. and all 5 favorites and 7 followers**

 **enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Donnie's POV_

I woke with a jolt. My body feeling heavier than normal. Looking around I noticed I was laying down next to the ward himself. I tried to squirm away quietly so he stayed asleep. But my plan seemed to fail before it even started. As soon as I moved he sat straight up fully awake and scanning the room. It seemed like he wasn't even injured until he doubled over in pain griping his injured side. I rushed to steady him and make sure that his would didn't reopen.

"Calm down and lean against the wall of pillows. You will be fine." I half whispered to him as I eased him in the direction of the fortress of pillows that surrounded us. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Once he was laying against the pillows I looked at his would only to see it still intact. I let out a relieving sigh and leaned back against the pillows beside him.

"So am I ok?" the ward questioned with pure curiosity lacing his voice.

"Yes you will be fine. Lucky for you. So I never actually caught your name. Casey kind of ran in and demanded we follow him with all of our stuff." I remarked with a slight grin on my face at the memory of a panicked Casey.

"Oh my name is Leonardo but I'm thinking about going as Leo it's just easier and less of a hassle to say." I smiled at him as I thought about the shortened version of his name.

"My name is Donatello of you don't remember it from last night. I like the shortened version of your name where did you pick it up at?"

"The ward of the king Shredder from the neighboring kingdom. The kid is little and almost too innocent for his own good. He crossed the valley and visited this area just a few days ago. What about you I heard you have a brother."

"Had. We haven't heard a thing from him in over 2 weeks. And I have known him for just about as long. We were both separated at birth. Well my birth he was around one at that time. I don't know it just feels wrong with him not there it's kind of like..."

"A piece of you that you didn't know was missing was found and then snatched away again. Yeah I kind of understand I feel that something is missing but I haven't found what it is yet." Leo interrupted with a small smile. I looked down at him and couldn't contain it I curled up in a ball and cried in his lap while he rubbed small circles on my back. Yeah I wish I had a brother like this. Maybe I wouldn't feel so alone in the world.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V

The doctor's assistant, Donatello, feel asleep quickly while crying. There was no way I was just going to sit around and not help the kid. Once I am better and on my feet without him worrying I will begin the search for his missing brother. My thoughts were circling around every possible way we can find Donatello's brother when I heard the door slowly open. I snapped to attention and searched the darkened room. Slowly Casey came into view his eyes focused on Donatello.

"Good. I thought that you would be good for him. He was so lonely after his brother left. He is slowly breaking. I was really worried." Casey said as he looked up at me with a goofy grin on his face. I was defiantly off put by this and wanted to shove him out of the room but he knew Donatello so I didn't.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked confused by how gentle I sounded towards him. I hated him why was I being nice.

"He works for Dr. Rockwell of course I know him. My father lived right beside him remember, wait I forgot you want nothing to do with me and my criminal loving self-right?"

Casey rolled his light green eyes and headed in the direction of the door.

"Casey I am sorry for the way I have been acting towards you. I should have stopped and listened to you all the times you have tried to tell me things. Forgive me for all my ignorance."

Casey turned and was beside me in less than 10 seconds. He looked me straight in my light brown eyes and smiled at me.

"Dude don't stress it's all cool. We never really tried to be friends. Hi my name is Casey Jones and you are?"

"Leonardo Balform but I go by Leo it's nice to meet you." I responded with a smile. We shook hands trying hard not to burst into laughter and giant smiles.

"Oh hey Casey! What all do you know about Donatello's missing brother because I was thinking about helping him find him. I really don't want this to hold him back forever."

While Donatello slept comfortably beside me, Casey and I discussed everything he knew about the situation surrounding the disappearance and everything he knew about the kid. Come to find out he lived in the house that Xever lived in and he was the kid that the sai were for. He is also an abandoned kid who has just found out that he had a brother.

"Do you think you will be able to find him?" Casey asked with concern shadowing him normally chipper face.

"Yes I think I can." I responded with a gentle smile. The door slowly opened to reveal April, Master Splinter, and August.

"We heard that you were awake. How are you doing child?" Master asked with a calming smile on his face looking at me in concern for the fatal injuries I obtained.

"I'm doing wonderf….."

"Why is that idiot child sleeping on the job the idiot thinks that just because he is a snot nosed spoiled child that he can get away with slacking on taking care of my ward. Wake him up this instant!" August boomed at the top of his lungs scaring everyone in the room beside Master Splinter. Everyone made a mad dash to the sleeping child beside me who was startled awake by the booming voice. When he finally noticed all the people running in his direction he jumped to his feet and swung the close by Bo staff. He knocked out all the people who were trying to get him before Casey jumped on his back and held him back. I was killing me not to be able to jump up and protect him. Something about him brought out every protective instinct I have it was the same with the child named Michelangelo from our neighboring kingdom across the valley.

"Stop!" I yelled in a voice almost as loud as my caregiver. Everyone froze at the sudden volume of my voice. I never yelled and people took notice of that since they all were looking at me in udder shock. Casey let a small smile cover his mouth and released Donatello who rushed over to check me head to toe to make sure I was alright.

"What on Earth is going on?" Donatello almost yelled but obviously held himself back from it.

"Calm down Donatello." I stated with a straight face.

"No I get that I was asleep and all but if a single one of those people fell and or hit you by accident they could have opened one of your wounds and that the best case scenario. If they didn't open your wound back up and caused internal bleeding then I wouldn't know how to stop it!" Donatello was on a rampage. He turned fast to August and pointed at him with a glare stubbornly planted on his face. He opened his mouth to talk but I jumped up and pulled him back towards the mountain of pillows.

"Let's not yell at the prince today." I laughed. April looked at me in confusion before she nudged her father's elbow with her own and they both shared a knowing grin. Yeah I was protective of him, something about him reminded me of how I felt when my mom was pregnant and I felt the little baby kick for the first time before she got rid of me.

* * *

The next few weeks passed rather normally. Donatello and I got along rather nicely and he formed a giant crush on Princess April. I thought they were cute together but Casey was a little mad about it because he has liked April for a long while now. I haven't seen much of my care giver August. He seemed to disappear altogether. Life was back to normal. Donatello showed be around the lower parts of the kingdom up until the outer most houses that bordered the valley crossing. A lot of the houses seemed to be falling apart and many of the people were getting sicker and sicker. We spent a lot of time out there helping rebuild houses and heal the sick. Donatello liked helping the strange poor people.

After we helped everyone we could I showed him around the areas closer to the castle. All the roads were clean and people were always out walking and laughing. Life covered the streets in troves.

It was shocking at how little people cared for the ones that panted and harvested the crops that dress there plates every night. You would think that the lower parts of the kingdom would be overflowing in life.

We spent a lot of time on the hill that over looked the valley that served as the quickest and most convenient way to reach the neighboring enemy kingdom. Tonight was by far more rememberable than all the others.

"Leo? Do you think that he is dead?" Donatello asked with tears already forming in his eyes.

"No I don't think that Donatello. I think he got caught in some trouble but he is still alive. Stop thinking so hard and reach out to his soul. You know he is alive because you can feel him. You are one, your soul is attached to your sibling. Trust your first instinct. Like when you fight." I responded with a smile. I was hoping to give him hope. I knew his brother was still alive something within me just knew. Donatello crossed his legs and stared to concentrate on his brother.

"I can't get anything." Donatello complained with a giant huff.

"Breath and concentrate. It takes a while breath in and out slowly and center you soul reach out for his." I informed before he tried again.

* * *

Mickey's POV

I had just finished saying good night to everyone. Karii and Daddy Shredder both wanted me to stop sleeping in the same room as the red head I saved just a few weeks back but I didn't want to. I didn't want him to wake up alone. Once I got back to the room Leatherhead jumped up and checked me head to toe to make sure I was ok.

"Come on Leatherhead I just went to say goodnight to daddy and Karii who would hurt me without me yelling about…."

"Donn. Donnn. I'm He…."

"Leatherhead that wasn't you was it?" I murmured looking around the room to see who the voice belonged to.

"No Mickey I think it was our red headed friend. Has he finally awoke?" Leatherhead questioned as he rushed over to the side of the red head. I was beside him in a flash.

"Hey, are you awake?" I asked tapping his shoulder which granted me a half smile and an eye roll from Leatherhead.

* * *

Donnie's POV

It felt like I was being stretched halfway around the world. I had no idea where I am or what's going on.

"Donnn…. Donn…. I'm he…." I heard a voice far off say. I look around searching for the person who owed the voice. I could swear it sounded just like Raphael.

"Raphael. Is that you? Raphael!" I screamed searching everywhere for my brother. I heard a low grunt in the distance right before I was shoved back and woke with a jump beside Leo.

"He is out there. I will find my brother. If it is the last thing I do."


	8. Chapter 8

YAY new chapter woooo. Lol this one is very long it's 8 pages on word and a lot lot lot of words. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support.

Chapter 8

Casey's POV

The halls were empty and it has been weeks almost a month since the crown prince's ward had moved back to his room and a good while over a month since he got injured while protecting the princess. The sexy little thing she is. But she will never really look at me. Yeah she trust me. Ok well not really. Man this is a very long hall way. But the good news is that Master Splinter is conducting war strategies soon. I mean in like 2 hours and I was put in charge of finding the new Leo so he can be a part of it. Crown Prince August hates the new Leo. That's not saying much because I sometimes don't understand how he can be related to April and Master Splinter.

Was that black hair I saw round that corner? Only on way to find out.

I take off into full run praying that it was Leo so I could stop the man hunt.

"Yes it's my lucky day!" I all but scream as I confirm the figure I saw was Leo. I bust into a stupid dance.

"Umm. Casey are you ok?" Donatello ask as both he and Leo walk towards me.

"I am now! I was sent to find Leo. Master Splinter is holding the strategy meeting in just a few hours. You might want to go get ready. Sorry Donatello I wish I could say you could come but you can't so I get to go flirt with April without your ninja skills busting it all up." I said and danced harder while Leo rolled his eyes and Donatello let out a small laugh.

"That is fine Casey because I have a date with her later on tonight. You know after the big meeting where people will be talking about death to millions if people she will come to me afterwards to cheer her up from all things morbid." Donatello said with a smile before he walked off in the direction of Leo's room falling in right beside him. Man sometimes I think that they are the brothers not Donatello and Raphael. Whatever as long as he gets to the meeting I'm fine. Ok time to April and flirt that girl up.

Tmntmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Leo's POV

"Nice come back how long did you work on that waiting for him to try to one up you?" I asked looking back at the kid that I slowly started to think of as a brother. The slight blush on his cheeks proves that what I thought was right.

"About a week. Kind of ever since we made plans and I finally got to use it Leo. I finally got to use it!" Donatello cheered as he jumped on my back and wooted.

"Come on get off your taller than me anyways!" I yelled while laughing and shoving his hands off my shoulders.

"Come on you don't need to be late for the meeting and I know you have to look like a prince kind of person. Run faster Leo!" Donatello yelled while running full force down the long hallway.

Once we reached my bedroom with Donatello just a few steps behind me we were gasping for breath.

"I won." I stated with a half grin on my face. Donatello just started laughing and shoved me in my room barking at me to get changed fast.

Once I was dressed in my royal attire of blue fabric and gold embroidery I headed out and in the direction of the meeting place. I hated this outfit even if it was my favorite color. It was extremely itchy and impractical and hard to move in. I reached the door in the east wing of the castle. It was the war section apparently. Before I could even knock Casey flung the door open and ushered me in to stand beside him and April who was inching closer to me with every cheesy line that fell out of Casey's mouth.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Casey's POV

King wait no Master Splinter was surrounded by all the high ranked guards and warriors. A map of our neighboring kingdom and our own was placed in the center of the room on a circular table.

"It pains me to inform everyone that we have to go to war. The neighboring kingdom was once a great ally but now has thoughts of all our land and the blood shed of all our people. I will not stand by and have the people in my kingdom murdered by a shallow cold hearted man. This will be a hard battle and many good people will lose their lives. I will not ask those who do not wish to fight to join the battle. I will suggest that if anyone has family in the kingdom to evacuate." Master Splinter kept on talking about all the dangers that revolve around the upcoming fight between the kingdoms. I have been next door. Wait I mean I have visited the neighboring kingdom and it's really a lot like ours. The difference is they have higher crime rates. Like I saw this one chick get jacked of all her food and no one did anything accept a kid. The one thing they have that we don't is a superhero. I mean there was this cute little kid with sun blonde hair and baby blue eyes and he wore an orange mask and orange clothing. He stopped the food kidnapper and this big alligator looking dude gave all the food back to the lady. I almost screamed and ran for cover when the dude was walking the lady's direction. She didn't though she thanked the dude. Weird.

I looked around and noticed that April was pressed against new Leo. I reached over to her and slowly pulled her my direction.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 you're a nine April, and I'm the 1 you need." I whispered near her ear. She turned on me and reached her hand back in the direction of Leo. Leo didn't see her hand because he was focused in on Master Splinter talking about how to defeat Shredders kingdom.

"Let go Casey. Please. I find this kind of weird." April whispered as to not draw attention to herself.

"Come on April. Can I borrow a kiss? Girl I promise I'll give it back."

"No Casey. You cannot."

"You must be a banana because I find you a peeling."

"Stop Casey."

"There are 21 letters in the alphabet right? Oh! Never mind I forgo t"

"That one was the best one yet. Leo I need help."

Leo was beside April in a flash and was pulling her out of my arms. I have no idea why she didn't just hit me it would have ended this sooner. Suddenly the door swung open and August walked in like he owned the entire kingdom. Even though he will in the future but he doesn't right now that title belongs to his father.

"Son you are quite late. Did no one tell you of the meeting today?" Master Splinter asked in confusion. Wow Master Splinter is being really calm about this. My dad would have beet me to the next century for busting up in a room like that.

"Yes father I was informed of the war plan meeting I just thought it stupid and irrelevant. Because I will own the neighboring kingdom in a few years." The smirk that was placed on August face screamed evil. It was like an entirely different person.

"Son? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Shredder is passing his kingdom down to me. Jealous father?"

"Son..."

"Don't even think you can convince me to not join him because I already have. Come Leonardo we are going to the neighbor kingdom to join the winning side." August reached towards Leo who was standing completely still just staring at August in confusion. April took her hand out of his and moved to stand in front of Leo and I was quick to join her.

"Move guys. Please." Leo said soon after we stood in front of him. He placed gentle hands on our shoulders and gentle shoved us in opposite directions. He stepped forward and I could feel rage boiling off him when he passed by. Augusts smirk grew as he held out his hand in anticipation of his beloved son joining him.

"Get the fuck out of this room. You have done nothing for this kingdom and at the first sign of a battle you run to your enemy begging for protection from your father. You are a coward. And I do not see you as my father. Leave before you are escorted out of the kingdom all together." The glare that Leo sent him was frightening to say the least. I would have rather faced the alligator dude then Leo right now. April and I backed away from Leo in unison and got closer together.

"I am sorry to intrude but there is someone here for you August." Donatello said in a hurry from behind August. August turned quickly and snatched up Donatello.

"Join me or I will kill him. And I am not just threatening this it is a promise." August said with evil lacing every word.

"Let him go!" Leo growled. Leo started walking closer to August his threatening aura filling the room. No one was moving not even Master Splinter.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Mikey's POV

"Raphie!" I screamed running into the room that the red head I now knew as Raphael occupied. But his name was so long that I changed it to Raph or Raphie when I want.

"I told ya to stop callin me that stupid name!" Raph yelled at me once he saw me standing at his door.

"I cannot believe you just yelled at the person who risked his life to save yours you ingrate." Karii sneered at him.

"Sis please. It's all good. I have grown used to it and he is leaving soon anyways. It's kind of sad. All three of us have gotten quite attached to him even though Daddy Shredder told us not to."

"Three?" just then Spike emerged out of the shadows with Leatherhead right beside him. Which startled Karii and Raph and made me laugh.

"My friend it saddens me to know that you will be leaving soon. I wish you a safe journey and many pleasant experiences in the future." Leatherhead expressed with a sad expression. I held back my smile.

"It's gunna be boring without you around to spar with. So ready to head out. I know that everyone here is going. Karii has to pick up a new ally. And I know that Raphie here is ready to go and find his brother." Spike said with a laugh. I finally let the smile that I was holding back free. Leatherhead and Raph were both looking at Spike and I in confusion. I didn't know that Spike didn't tell Leatherhead about us being the escorts. We all headed in the direction of the barn and set out to the outer regions of the kingdom. The upper part of the kingdom was full of laughter and Leatherhead and I stopped to get some supplies along the way. We waited until we reached the lower area to get food though because they always had the freshest crops since they were the farmers.

"Dude's what do you think the best way to get there would be?" I screamed as I pulled everyone to an abrupt halt.

"Rationally I think the valley but it is also the most dangerous. What do you think brother?" Spike answered with a slight nod in Leatherheads direction.

"I agree that the valley is unsafe but if the knowledge I have collected is correct then the purple dragon's activity has been down since the incident with the children." Leatherhead responded. Sometimes I wonder how he can stand talking like that.

"I say let's take the valley I want to get there and back as soon as possible. I hate that I have to come to fetch some snot nosed kid." Karii murmured with anger lacing her voice.

"Come on I want to see my baby brotha soon." Raph barked attracting everyone's attention to him. I looked him in his eyes that were just a darker version of my own and nodded with a bright smile on my face.

"Let's go guys!" I cheered as I lead the group in the direction of the valley.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Raph's POV

It took longer than I thought it would to get back to the neighboring kingdom, my homeland. It was a very uneventful journey. Filled with common chatter and laughter nothing like the first trip I took outside of my beloved homeland. Once we got in my territory I took lead of the group and headed straight for Dr. Rockwell's place. I all but jumped off the horse and ran to the door and started banging until someone answered the door.

"Raphael!" Xever answered in absolute shock.

"Where is Donatello?" I question taking no note to the tone of voice he used.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"Why are you so shocked that he returned? Should you not be happy to have your son back?" Spike asked after he dismounted his horse and reached me. He would have started me if I was not dead set on finding my brother. Something was off about the aura surrounding the areas.

"Who are you to ask? I am happy he is home. Come here child." Xever exclaimed while reaching for me and started pulling me closer to him. I shoved him back and looked him in the eyes.

"You sent me there to be sold didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer because everything I needed to know was in his hard dark brown eyes. He looked me up and down then laughed hard.

"Yeah I sent you there to be sold off into slavery. There is a lot of good money in that didn't you know. I just thought it would be better for me. Now that I didn't have to take care of some spoiled kid who can't even defend himself and has to hide in a tunnel to stay safe from some little kid. Don't worry I have been planning this for a while and I think I might send you little idiot brother there…." Spike's fist flew by so fast that I didn't even see it until he was whipping off the blood.

"I wanted to do that!" I complained as I looked at the bloody nose and disoriented Xever who was struggling to get up from the blow. I looked back at Spike and smiled at him as we both turned back to Xever and let ourselves loose on him. Between Spike and myself I would be surprised if he moved in months if he even survived the attack.

Once we were both satisfied with our handy work we backed away and looked at the person I used to think of as a father. He was laying perfectly still with bruises forming and blood covering every inch of his body.

"What is all this commotion about?" Dr. Rockwell swooped in and demanded while taking in his surroundings.

"Where is Donatello?" I asked looked him in the eyes. A smile started forming on his face as he pointed to the castle.

"I must say I am surprised you are here but then again I knew you would find your way back. Go he is in the castle and has befriended the crown prince's ward named Leonardo. Hurry because I think that there meeting is almost over."

We tore off in the direction of the castle. I needed to find Donatello and make sure he was alright. If anything has happened to him then I will personally go back and kill that son of a bitch. We reached the gates of the castle and got stopped by an annoying guard.

"I need to see a pass if you wish to enter." The guard stated giving us no other option. I swerved and looked at the people I was around and saw a smiling Karii.

"I have one. Here and they are all with me. Now let us in because I am tired and pissed as hell." Karii said throwing something at the guard who started stuttering and opened the gates with his mouth still open and gapping like a fish.

"How did you get a pass?" Mikey asked looking at his sister.

"The person I am here to pick up is the crown prince. He came back here to get his ward. I told him he wouldn't leave. I guess I was right since he didn't meet us outside. Come on the only reason you guys are with me is because I am hoping for more fighting. That bash a few minutes ago was perfect." Karii said. This was the most I have ever heard her talk and I have known her for a few months at least. This chick defiantly loves fighting.

We dismounted and ran full force into the castle heading in the direction of all the noise. Best place to look for someone is where all the commotion is.

What we saw when we rounded the corner was beyond my very expectation. I saw the crown prince holding my brother in his arms with a knife in his hand. The king was standing there trying not to look threatening so he doesn't startle him. Casey was standing slightly in front of a girl I can only assume is April the princess and there stood the ward who was glaring at his father. What I heard was like death to my ears.

"Join me or I will kill him. And I am not just threatening this it is a promise." The crown prince said with evil lacing every word.

"Let him go!" the ward replied with a heartless glare.

"Or what? Will you fight me? Please I taught you everything you know!" the prince barked in laughter. I could no longer contain myself. Mikey was wearing the same fierce glare I was and Leatherhead and Spike were beside us in a flash both looking like dead would soon come.

"Yeah but you didn't teach me what I know let my brotha go now bitch!" I demanded my glare never leaving my face. The prince turned fast and dropped Donatello in shock at the sight of either Leatherhead or Spike most likely both though. I abandoned them all and rushed forward to Donatello and almost ran head first into the ward.

"I am sorry and thank you for saving Donatello." The ward said as he started pulling Donatello in his lap. Donatello just looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Not a big deal of course I would save my brotha. Man family is forever." I replied as I touched Donatello's face and checked his neck for even a minor cut. Lucky bastered didn't hurt him. I turned and looked at the group I was traveling with as I pulled Donatello off the floor.

"How did you get out? I was so worried!" Donatello exclaimed checking me head to toe this time.

"I had a friends help. Donatello I would like you to meet Mikey, Leatherhead, and Spike from the neighboring kingdom. Oh and that's Karii? Yo dude Mikey what's wrong with the chick?" I asked looked at Karii in confusion. Mikey just shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand in front of her face.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Karii's POV

He was amazing. Everything about him drew me in. his black hair was shining in the dim lights and I could make out his dark brown eyes from here. He was dressed in a formal blue outfit with gold embroidery. I couldn't help but imagine being in his strong protective arms. I had not just formed a crush! This went against everything I thought about. But something about him. I couldn't help my father fight the kingdom that held the person that I love. No I don't love him yet. Maybe I could in the future. Omg he was looking at me too! Stop acting like a small little child. You are better than this!

"Sis he has hearts in his eyes." I head Mikey say beside me. I snapped out of the stair down with the black headed boy and shifted my gaze to my adopted brother.

"What was that Mikey?" I asked because I didn't hear him very well the first time because of my delicious looking distraction. Oh no way in hell did I just think that.

"He has hearts in his eyes. The prince's ward Leo has hearts in his eyes. No wait his eyes are just hearts. Is something wrong with him?" Mikey asked knowing all too well that Leo and I were just staring at each other. Omg his name was Leo. Leo and Karii it sounded so perfect together.

"No. I don't know. Shut up Mikey we need to leave. Come Tigerclaw. Spike Leatherhead follow." I said as I turned away from the dark brown eyes and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to stay with Raph." I heard a deep voice state. I spun around and was thinking of decapitating Spike for even daring to say he was going to abandon his leader along with my baby brother.

"What was that Spike?" I questioned so he could take his earlier statement back.

"I am going to stay with Raph and be his new father. Mikey rename me." he said as he turned to look at my kid brother who didn't at all seemed fazed by any of this. Neither did Spikes brother for that matter. What was going on?

"Slash. I have been wanting to name you that for a while because of the cut make you received not too long ago. Please take care both of you. Oh and Raphie, I liked his nickname Don or even Donnie better than Donatello. It's just such a big mouth full." Mikey said as he ran and hugged Raph, Leo, and the newly named Donnie before running back to my side and hugging me to.

"What are you hugging me for?" I asked knowing full well that there was no way that this little kid was going to leave fathers side.

"I am not riding back the same way you are I don't want to be closer to Tigerclaw then I have to be. I will be with Leatherhead. And leave Slash be. He found a reason don't take it all away." Mikey stated in one of his weird all-knowing moments and turned and ran straight for Leatherhead. I left the way I came with Tigerclaw on my heels complaining the entire time. Father best be right in saying that he is worth it because that was the only reason I haven't tried to kill him yet.

Ok so this might be the longest chapter I have wrote on the story. Yay me. Lol jk ok I know that some of you wanted to kill me and then got excited but no matter how much I really wanted to kill Xever I couldn't bring myself to do it yet. Also this also tells you all the love interest in the book… so far….. Never know what the future holds I want to think everyone who has read this and likes it in any way shape or form and a big thanks to Kimininja03 for curing my writers block. It was serious. Lol

Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I am so excited hearing from people in the reviews I have been getting. Thanks a bunch it means a lot to hear what you guys think about it. Thanks mysterious guest who was the first to comment on my last chapter and Cartoonlover2016 for your many comments and everyone's never ending support. Even if it ends I might not realize for a while. Natural blonde lol. I'm excited to find out what happens next too. Even if I already know. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

Donnie's POV

I was walking around the gardens on the castle grounds reflecting on how the past several months of my life has been. First off I have assisted in the saving of two near death experiences. I found out I had a brother who is rambunctious and as foul mouthed as they come. Then right after finding him and forming my first brotherly bond with anyone he leaves promising to come back only to disappear off the face of the earth. Then after helping Dr. Rockwell save the crown prince's ward named Leonardo I grow close to him and meet the girl I might just love. Then right when I was finally getting accustom to not knowing where Raphael was the crown prince turns on his people and tries to bring his ward to the side of Shredder. Which ended up me being held at knife point and Raphael saving me along with the people form Shredders kingdom. Yeah my life has turned upside down.

I let out a strong sigh which catches the attention of one of the many wild animals roaming the garden. I bent down to try and touch the wild animal and found out what I startled was an adorable baby bunny. I slowly started reaching out towards the small animal. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my neck and a warm body pressed against my back.

"Aww come here little bunny I wanna pet you." A childlike voice said from behind me. I jumped fast a twirled. The person was defiantly shorter then me because I felt the pull of his arms on my neck before it disappeared. When I finally took notice of my surroundings I saw the ward of none other than the Shredder finishing out his flip off my back.

"Wha…?" I half stuttered before I took notice of my brother Raphael or now known as Raph and Leo running in my general direction.

"What happened!" they both said at the same time. They wore the same worried and protective look in their eyes. But Raph tries to hide it like an idiot.

"Hey Mikey, bro what's up?" Spike no wait Slash said from behind me. I jumped and was behind Raph in seconds.

"How does he do that?" I asked Raph looking at Slash like he had the plague.

"Dude come on he aint nothin bad. He has always been doin that shi… stuff." Raph responded while rolling his eye at my weary look I am constantly casting as his new friend. Leo walked into the middle of the circle we were unconsciously forming and looked at Shredders ward hard.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked with a hard look in his light brown eyes.

"He has come to see his friend along with my brother. If you find that unacceptable we will leave immediately." A deep voice boomed from behind me. I turned to see a tall menacing looking guy behind me. I let out a small scream at the shock and threatening aura that surrounded him and ran to the closest person to hide behind. That person just so happened to be the Shredders kid. I stood up and was about to walk away from the kid when he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"I am sorry I scared you earlier. It was mean of me. Are you ok though? You must have been really shaken up with the thing that happened a few weeks ago?" he asked before he let go of my wrist and showed me a childlike smile. My jaw almost hit the floor. What is this kid?

"I am sorry Leatherhead but I do not think I asked you what you were doing here I asked your master." Leo snapped at the tall fearsome villainous looking guy. Raph looked like he was getting upset. Then again I think everything Leo does makes him mad. They can't stop fighting.

"Hey guys!" I heard a loud voice scream in our direction. I looked over to see Casey and April walking towards us. What were they doing together? They reached us quickly and April went straight to Shredders ward.

"Hello Mikey. It has been a long while since the last time we have meet. How is my brother doing over in your kingdom?" April asked looking at the child like she had known him her entire life. A dark shadow covered the happy go lucky child but it was gone just as quickly it covered him. What was the cause of the darkness?

"It really has been a while hasn't it. I am sorry to inform you but I have nothing to do the affairs of your brother. I wish I could tell you more but all I know is that he is there." He was forcing himself. Why? What was he covering up? His smile is fake. Why hasn't anyone else realize this? The tall guy that Leo called Leatherhead walked forward and pulled the ward I now knew as Mikey away from April. About time he did something other than scare me?

"I think this was a poor idea my friend. We shall be on our way. Thank you kindly for keeping us and showing such kindness." Leatherhead said as he pulled Mikey away from everyone and towards the gate.

"Bye Raphie, Leo, April, Casey, Donnie, Slash, King Splinter." Mikey waved back at everyone from the top of Leatherheads shoulders.

"Good bye child have a safe journey home." We heard someone say from behind Raph. We all jump and turn to see none other than King Splinter.

"Come on dude. You have got to knock or something. Don't just stand there. Creepy." Raph said and he placed one of his large hands on his chest to cover his heart. I let out a small laugh. I turned back to the fleeting forms.

"Come back again! Next time we might just catch the bunny!" I yelled at the kid. I could see his warm genuine smile all the way from here. Man his smiles are contagious.

"Something bad has happened to that child." King Splinter said once I turned around and joined my group of friends.

"What makes you say that master?" Leo asked looking at his king in confusion.

"The darkness that surrounds him has thickened and is draining the life out of him. Did not a one of you notice that darkness that shrouded his normally happy attitude?"

"I did. I was wondering what was wrong with him but I felt like it wasn't my place to ask. Raph do you know anything?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"I can't really think of anythin that would make that kid upset. Shredder and his daughter Karai are very nice to him and he is just another part of the family to him. If what I heard was correct then even though Mikey isn't a blood son of Shredder he is still the heir to the throne. Slash what all do you know about the kid?" Raph walked over to Slash and asked him his final question.

"Everything. When he was just a baby his parents hurled him towards a house wall. If it wasn't for Shredder walking by and noticing the kid coming his direction Mikey would have died. He has always been really sickly. That is why Leatherhead never leaves his side. My brother is a doctor. After Shredder named him his heir Mikey was attacked a lot. I was taken off of the front line to come and protect Mikey alongside my brother. His fear of Tiger claw is a very rational fear, because Tigerclaw was a hired assassin sent to kill Mikey around 7 years back. Mikey was 5 years old. And right when it finally seemed like all the assassination attempts had ended. We went out into the gardens so Mikey could get some much needed fresh air. Not long after we made it outside we received word form one of the message solders that Shredder needed to see Leatherhead as soon as he was available. I sent him off telling him that I could watch a 5 year old brat for a few hours. Not long after my brother was gone we got word from a different massager that I was needed by Shredder. I thought something bad happened to my brother. In my confused hysteria I ran off leaving Mikey alone in the gardens. Though the kid has always been fast so he caught up to me quickly once he found out that I was missing.

We reached the heavy door that separated the king form the real world and I knocked which caused an echo to form. Shredder told me to come in and so I did with Mikey right on my heels. I told him I got word from someone that I was needed. Come to find out he had just dismissed my brother for the same thing. He didn't call us. Shredder wanted to know what was going on so he sent his son to his room because he wanted to talk to me alone. Mikey the always silly kid ran up and said good night to his father before disappearing. After I told my story to Shredder I left and went to go see my brother and Mikey. But Mikey wasn't in the room. He wasn't in the castle. Someone had him and no one had seen him since he was last seen with us. My brother and I went mad looking for him. Shredder and Karai could barely breath it seemed. The air was too heavy without him there. Some unknown source told us that they saw a person dragging a body through the heavy woods to the east side of the castle. Leatherhead and I started to investigate the area. We found many trails that someone took time to try and cover up. The trails lead us to an abandoned bear cave. Without even blinking an eye Leatherhead and I surged forward looking for any signs of humanity. To our surprise we found two sleeping forms one belonging to the 5 year old crown prince the other was the crown prince of our enemy neighboring kingdom. I got Leatherhead to check Chris out to see what kind of injuries he suffered. After a thro search he found none. I sent him to go check on Mikey while I woke Chris up and got him out of there before the person who cause the mayhem came back. As I was reaching out to Chris Leatherhead stopped my hand and handed a beaten Mikey to me. He was covered in blood. His own blood. His nose was broken. His jaw was dislocated. His arm was broken to the point the bone was sticking out. Both of his legs were the same way. I thought he was dead. I couldn't feel his heart beat. He was just so cold. Leatherhead was the doctor though and he told me that if we don't hurry then Mikey really would die. I handed Leatherhead our charge and waited for him to leave before I woke up Chris. He jumped up and looked around the room and pin pointed the area that Mikey was laying there dying before he let a few curse words flow. I knew everything then and there. I slammed him against the cave walls. Asked him everything I could in the short amount of time I had. He was ordered to kill Mikey and he enjoyed everything he did Mikey. He wanted to do it he said. I beat him until my tears finally stopped and then I joined my brother at the doctor's office. After about 3 years he was finally let back out of the castle walls and was able to move his legs freely. He also learned how to fight. His father taught me everything he knows. Which Mikey was teaching Raph while he was there? Mikey wanted to learn to fight so that he could defend himself if anything like this ever happened again. He also hates the thought that someone could do something like that to anyone and get away with it. If you ever see him in swimming gear you can still see the scars form that time." Slash finished telling us his memories with tears clouding his eyes. Everyone was silent as we thought about what that poor little kid has gone through. How can he smile like that after everything? I looked over at my brother who was standing beside Slash like it was nothing. I knew he was staying there to be a support for him. King Splinter was looking at the ground with a solemn face covering him normal calm one. April moved beside me and was hugging my arm tightly. Casey was kicking dirt and Leo looked like he was ready to kill.

"Excuse me." all but Raph and Slash said as we walked in different directions. Next time I see that kid I will do whatever he wants. Anything to see his genuine smile flashing back at me.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Leo's POV

Next Day...

"Leo!" I heard a childlike voice scream at me as I felt a hard body slam into me. I looked down at the kid to find Mikey staring back at me.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" I asked as I rubbed his head. He smiled up at me as he hugged me tighter. I don't really understand it but something just feels right with him here.

"I came to play. Will you play with me Leo?" Mikey asked looking up at me form his new found spot on my side. I sighed loudly thinking about everything that I have to do today.

"I am so sorry Mikey but I have to meditate right now and I have a very busy day planned for today. Why don't you go play with Slash or Raph? I bet he has nothing planned for today. That lazy bum." I responded. Mikey looked like he was thinking about something.

"Can I watch you meditate?"

"Sure why not Mikey. Just don't disturb me ok."

"OK!" Mikey's smile covered his entire face it seemed. Yeah he needs to always smile.

I walked in the direction of the meditation room with Mikey on my heels talking away about everything that happened on the way here. Mostly he saw a pretty flower and a squire or two. I reached the door of the mediation room. I turned on Mikey and looked him dead in the eyes.

"DO NOT DISTRACT ME MIKEY." I stressed saying each word while stretching out every syllable I could. Mikey stood where he was with his normal smile on his face. I was really warry of that smile right now.

"Ok Leo I will be good." Mikey said with a slightly different smile forming on his face. I don't know what the smile means but I don't like it. We walk in the room and I sit down on my mat and started to concentrate on the spirt world.

"Leo I like this sword." I heard Mikey say but I didn't budge.

"After this can you play swords with me. I am not good at them but it will still be fun right?" my meditation was more important. I stayed focused.

"My favorite animal is a cat. I have a pet cat named Klunk. I hate squires though. One has tried to eat me before." I didn't even blink at this. I wasn't going to come out of my meditation.

"Tiger Claw scares me. I don't want to be home at all. Daddy wants me to be friends with him. But I don't wanna. He hurt me before. He tried to hurt me yesterday right before I came over here but Leatherhead scared him away. When I was 5 Tiger Claw almost killed me. Spi... Slash and Leatherhead didn't tell Daddy because none of us wanted a war to break out. It took 1 year for me to be able to walk with the help of Leatherhead and Slash. After I could move better I asked daddy to teach me to fight. It took me a month to convince him to teach me. I have been fighting ever since. Always learning something new. I am really good at nun chucks. Raph said they were a weak person's weapon. Then I told him that Sais where for defense. It was funny. Leo if you can't hear me right now then I will tell you this all again tomorrow or you know the next time I can come over. Thanks for letting me be here." I could feel the tears coming. I held them back as I opened my eyes and caught the hand of the fleeting boy. I pulled him down and hugged him tightly.

"Mikey never be afraid to tell me something. I will always listen. I am so sorry that the person I have always thought was nice did something so heartless to you. Mikey if you ever need help I am right here." I felt the tears forming as I held a crying Mikey in my arms. Nothing and I do mean nothing will ever hurt this kid again. I cannot see how anyone could stand to hurt something so pure. Fuck I hate Chris right now. I rubbed small circles on Mikey's back until he stopped crying. Once he stopped crying I took him to the hill I took Donatello when he was upset, and we just talked about random things. When he left a few hours later with Leatherhead he looked happier. Good.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Donnie's POV

Next Day

I was in the gardens again today. Something was calming about them and I had a lot of different subjects to study out here. Raph is always getting on to me for saying that studying was fun. Leo halfheartedly agrees with him on that. But then again what they think is fun I hate. Like how Raph always wants to fight and Leo thinks the best thing in the world is meditation. I let out a giant groan and sat down on the soft grass.

"What's wrong Donnie?" I heard Mikey ask before I felt him laying on my back.

"Hey Mikey what's up? Why did you call me Donnie?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the kid.

"That's what Raphie called you in his sleep right before he woke up. I just thought it was a good nick name. I am doing nothing and I wanted to see you so I came to say hi." Mikey smiled at me.

"I am just looking around the garden. Do you want to help me find that bunny from the other day?" Mikey jumped off my back and twirled around looking. I couldn't hold back my laugh. I stared looking in the bushes.

"THERE!" Mikey screamed. He stared running in the direction of the giant tree in the middle of the gardens.

"Why there Mikey?" I asked. I looked at the ground looking for any signs of rabbits and found none.

"Here this is where they live. Bunnies house themselves in burrows holes it the ground normally around tree. And that right there is a bunny home." Mikey said matter of fact like while pointing at the whole right under the tree. I looked at the tree then the hole and repeated this action a few time.

"How do you know this Mikey?" I mean I was really smart and loved to learn but I haven't really studied animals much.

"I was following a bunny back when I was 8 right around the time daddy let me back out of the house and I saw it jump in a hole under a tree. I was confused so I went to Leatherhead and asked him what happened to it. He told me everything. Whenever I am confused about something I ask Leatherhead or Slash. I heard you were really smart too. How is working under a really cool doctor?"

"I like working under him. Dr. Rockwell saved me back when I was little. My parents threw me on a pile of rocks. That's the cause of the gap in between my teeth. Do you like to live with your family?"

"Yes! Daddy is awesome. He teaches me cool ninja moves and my sister is just the funniest ever! Daddy also gave me Leatherhead and Slash back when he was Spike. And and my momma was the sweetest person ever. I was really sad when she got sick and died. Daddy and sister cried for a while after that. Daddy cried a lot lot. And daddy saved me too. I was really little so I don't remember it. But Momma and Daddy told me the story before. Momma used to tell me stories before bed. That was back when I still slept with sister. Oh yeah her name is Karai. Daddy also said that when I get big then I can sit in his big chair. I have always loved daddy's big chair!"

"Really and what are you going to do in Shredder's big chair?"

"I am gunna help people. I will help the people that are hungry get food and help the ones that have no house find a place to live and I I will umm. I will... make sure that death is down… and keep all the evil people out. What are you going to do when you get to sit in your daddy's chair?"

"I will keep people alive and make sure people are healthy and lively. Kind of like you are now."

"Yep you're a good kid Donnie. I like you." Mikey smiled at me and hugged me tightly. Somehow in the middle of our talk we both ended up sitting in the grass.

"Mikey stop it. You're forcing the air out of me."

"No I'm not! I got to hug Donnie! I got to!" I reached out to shove him off when he gave out a loud mix of a scream and laugh.

"No Donnie you can't tickle me ok."

"But I want to." I attacked the little kid wrestling him down and tickling his sides. He was in a fit of laughter under me when Raph walked by.

"Don't kill him Don. He is seriously ticklish." Raph said as he walked away. I thought I faintly heard him laugh but I wasn't sure over the sound of Mikey's laugh I can't hear much.

Finally after a much needed giggle fest we both plopped on the ground gasping for breath this kid can seriously put up a fight.

"Mr. Bunny is out." Mikey said in between breaths.

"What?"

"There." I followed Mikey's finger to see a perfectly white bunny sitting next to the burrow just looking at Mikey and I. Mikey sat up and held out this hand.

"Come here bunny I wanna pet you." What is this kid doing? A rabbit isn't going to just come and…. Never mind. The rabbit just bounced over to Mikey and landed right in his hand. What is this kid? I walked over to Mikey and sat down next to him. I reached out to pet the bunny.

"Wow so soft."

"You never touched one before!?" Mikey asked shocked.

"No I have never really had the time. Always learning something new."

"You learned something new again today. Bunnies are soft and live in holes in the ground. Also that you are an awesome person."

Mikey and I just sat in the garden laughing and talking. I showed him a lot of cool stuff that had to do with different animals in the garden. He freaked out when we saw a squire. He even hid behind me until it left. I was kind of funny.

Eventually Leatherhead appeared out of nowhere and told Mikey that it was time to leave. After he gave me another tight hug he left with Leatherhead in tow. Man can't wait to see him again.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Raph's POV

Next Day

"Yeah man I can't wait to fight!" I said to Leo who was standing in front of Donnie and me.

"We call it sparing not fighting in the dojo. I am glad you are open to this. Donnie has sat in on some sparing between myself and Casey before. I cannot wait to experience your fighting style." Leo had on a mischievous smile on his face. Man I am gunna slap that smile off his ugly face. Donnie stood beside me with his head in his hand and shaking it gently. Casey stood behind Leo looking like a Donnie replica. Wow is something wrong with me fighting Leo? Whatever I will fight him anyways.

Leo led the four of us down a long hall. Sometimes I think that this place was built to confuse the enemy not have the royal family live in it. After what seemed like hours we finally reached a door at the very end of the hall way. We opened it to find another flipping hall way. I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know a flipped maze right!" Casey said as he slapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah dude how do you find your way around?" I asked looking at him confused as to how an air head like him can find his way around.

"I have grown up here just like Leo. Leo has lived here since he was 2."

"Don't tell someone else's story Casey it's considered rude." Donnie said as he appeared beside us.

"Come on Don. I wasn't gunna tell him everything just that the family found him and took him in." Casey said as he turned on Donnie. Dude I was not gunna let them fight now.

"Oh yeah that's harsh but it isn't anything close to what Mikey went through. The kid was thrown and I mean full force thrown at a house. An up in town one to boot. They are made out of brick. Shredder literally caught him." I said. Shit I said that out loud. Dame it all.

"How do you know what happened to him?" Leo said as he turned on me. He wore a deep glare. I really hope that wasn't meant for me because if so I'm so dead. Good thing I was taught a few things by the brat and his two body guards. Shit even Shredder taught me some things.

"I did live with him for a while. I learned a few things while I was there. His sister was really nice and so was the kid's body guards. I thought they would be pissed because Mikey fought the purple dragons by himself before Shredder stopped everything. I only heard stories about what happened. Why are you so pissed Leo? Did you think you knew everything about him just from a stupid fucking day? Come on dude. He doesn't trust you that much. I bet you anything he had a bet to see if he could get you to stop in the middle of meditation." I knew everything I was saying was a lie. That kid defiantly trusted all of us for some strange reason. Glad he aint here to hear me. Leo had shadows clouding his eyes as he lunged forward. Shit!

I evaded the quick move and lunged forward to attack his side before he could realize where I was. He recovered his bearings quicker than I thought and blocked my attack. He jumped to the side and aimed for my face. I could hear the contact it made with my skin. I felt it just seconds after. Shit that burns like a bitch. I placed my hand on my swelling cheek. I looked up to see a smirk on his face. I turned to fake him out and make him think I was leaving. He came after me and swung around to get right in front of me. As soon as he came around my side I swung around and slammed my fist on his nose. I heard a satisfying crack before I saw the blood oozing out of the messed up facial feature. I looked at my hand to find it stained in blood. Leo and I looked up at each other simultaneously. We both smiled and lunged forward before we both got his hard in the head with a hard but blunt object.

"Raphie! Leo! I cannot believe that I came to play with you guys just to find you both trying to kill each other! I hate both of you." Mikey yelled at me and Leo. Leo looked at the floor while I turned to look at anything other than a disappointed Mikey. I heard laughing in the background. I looked at the other side of the hall way to find both Donnie and Casey covering their mouths trying not to laugh any louder than possible.

"Raphie! How could you? You hurt Leo. Leo hasn't done anything to you personally. You both are soo stupid! How could you hurt your brother….'s friend. And your friends charge. Apologize right now!"

"Fuck that I will do no such thing!" I turn towards him and yell.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey yelled at me with tears in his baby blue eyes. Fuck!

"Sorry Leo." I said not even looking over at him. The laughter got louder. I looked over to see Casey and Donnie falling over on top of each other while they both held there sides.

"Whatever Raph." Leo said as he walked in the direction of a far off room. I follow after him with the laughing Casey and Donnie in tow. Mikey skipped after us seeming pleased with my halfhearted apology.

"What the hell Leo!" I asked as I stormed into the dojo training room like thing.

"Oh yeah this is so cool!" Mikey gushed as he looked around. Leo rolled his eyes at Mikey's reaction.

"Come on Raph I know that was a fake apology everyone knows it." Leo said loudly. Mikey looked over and smiled at the two of us.

"It must suck that you two grew up in such different worlds. If your parents would have gotten rid of Raph right after he was born then Leo and Raph would have always been together but then Raph wouldn't know anything about Donnie so Donnie would have always been so lonely. I am sorry that everyone grew up apart." Mikey said. Something was off with him when he said it though. His eyes were not the normal bright blue and it seemed like he had a giant shadow over him. It wasn't necessary a dark shadow but it defiantly wasn't a Mikey shadow.

"It's ok Raph and Mikey. Thanks for everything." Leo said though I wasn't convinced. He was worried about Mikey too. Mikey's eyes turned back to their normal bright blue as he looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Leo has to say sorry too! He hit Raphie first." Mikey said with a mad look staining his face. I almost wanted to laugh at the strange look on his face. He turned his bright blue eyes on Leo who caved on sight.

"I am so sorry Raph. I am sorry." Leo said looking at the blue eyes the entire time. I couldn't hold it back Donnie, Casey, and I were rolling in the floor laughing at Leo's reaction to Mikey's eyes. Mikey walks over to me and checks on me to see if I am ok. I grab his wrist and pull him down. I start to tickle his sides which Donnie quickly joined me in doing Mikey was in a fit of giggles and was gasping for breath by the time Leo joined in. we were all on top of Mikey tickling him when King Splinter walked in the room. A smile formed as he looked at the sight before him.

"My sons please stop this tomfoolery." King Splinter said as he waved a hand in our general direction. Donnie and Leo snapped up from the spot on the floor and left Mikey and I laying there. I stood slowly and Mikey looked up with a sad expression.

"But I was having fun Splinter. Why did you stop us?" Mikey asked.

"Leatherhead is here for you it seems like this time you left without letting him know anything. He is quite upset. Say good bye to everyone and go home for today Michelangelo you can return another day." King Splinter said as Mikey was pulled off the floor. Mikey headed towards the door.

"Bye guys. I will see everyone soon ok so no more fighting." Mikey exclaimed with a warm smile.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Mikey's POV

Same Day

I left the castle walls and saw a very angry looking Leatherhead waiting for me.

"Sorry Leatherhead. I was just so excited to see everyone. When I woke up this morning I got ready and almost skipped breakfast to come see everyone. Daddy also said that I had to talk to Tigerclaw today. I ran from that too. He tried to put poison in my food this morning. I don't know what to do anymore. I was gunna talk to Raphie, Donnie, and Leo about it but they were fighting and I didn't wanna trouble them." I said fast to my worried companion. His worry quickly turned into full on rage at the fact that Tigerclaw is trying to kill me again.

"You will never leave my side again." Leatherhead said matter of factly. We went back home only to find a pissed daddy.

"Tomorrow you will be with Tigerclaw all day. I want you Leatherhead to stay with Me." daddy commanded. I looked at Leatherhead in fear as I turned to look at daddy.

"Daddy please I will play with Tigerclaw all day tomorrow I promise but I wanna have Leatherhead with me too. He provides me with a protective aura. I feel safer. Tigerclaw scares me daddy." I begged. Daddy flipped.

"Do you think I would purposely cast you to a dangerous person? Son I am done with this all together you will only be with Tigerclaw. Since you deem it wise to disobey my orders and leave off with Leatherhead and have nothing to do with Tigerclaw along with letting one of my best warriors stay over in my mortal enemy's kingdom with the kid that you saved. You will obey me tomorrow. If I find one thing different from what I want then I will make it to where Leatherhead will never be around you again!" Daddy ordered. I felt all the color drain out of my face. I looked over at Leatherhead and looked back to daddy.

"Hai daddy I will listen. I apologize for my rude behavior from before." I said looking us at daddy. I could feel my heart hit my stomach. I was not going to survive tomorrow.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmntt

Next Day

I woke with a start. Leatherhead wasn't in my room like normal and I started to panic. Then I remembered that daddy took Leatherhead away from me today. I got up and dressed quickly.

"Master Michelangelo I have come to wake you for breakfast." I heard a deep voice sound for the other side of my door.

"Just a moment and I will be ready." I said. I knew it was Tigerclaw on the other side because just at the sound of his voice I had goosebumps and shivers. I finished dressing quickly and exited my room I followed Tigerclaw to the dining room. After I finished my breakfast Daddy asked me to go into town to pick up some clothing from the local tailor. And here I thought about not leaving the house today. I did as daddy said and left with Tigerclaw in tow.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Leatherhead's POV

I watched as the man followed my friend around. I could sense that he had a plan. After what seemed like hours he lead Michelangelo down an ally way. I shall kill this man. I stalked after him. Not long before I was approaching the enemy from behind when I felt a multitude of bodies force me down on the filthy streets. I looked up to see an army of people on top of me and the face of my most hated person glaring at me.

"I can't wait to see the pain in your eyes Leatherhead. This should be a very ecstatic day for me." Tigerclaw said with a smirk on his hideous face.

He stalked over to an unconscious Michelangelo and pulled him up by the back of his shirt. He threw him against the wall with a laugh. No this man was plaining of tormenting my friend in front of me. I struggled to throw off the mounted of people on top of me. They did not even budge at my assault. Tigerclaw pulled out a dagger and started to cut his clothing off and exposed many of his scars form his last deadly encounter with this evil fend. I struggled to get up again to no avail. Nothing seemed to move these men. Tigerclaw slashed at Michelangelo right over one of his old scars and smiled brightly at the blood forming at the wounded spot. I roared in rage and I bucked and struggled to ride myself of my restrictions. I looked up to see Tigerclaw with a hand full of my friends golden blond hair. He sliced it off while catching some of the flesh with it. Blood started to cover his face as his eyes fluttered. Please my friend do not wake stay asleep and do not suffer this never ending pain. Tigerclaw laughed as the blood covered his hands. He started to randomly slash at Michelangelo's body. I finally managed to throw off a few of my restrictions. I surged forward and almost got up before I was slammed back on the ground with a hard thump. Tigerclaw put his well-loved dagger back in its home. He continued his assault of the child by having one of his people held him up. He let loose of all self-control as he attacked Michelangelo's ribs. I could hear the breaking of some I heard the pop when he dislocated my friends jaw and both arms. The hard crack of Mikey's broken nose made me want to kill myself for not being able to do anything to save him.

"Ahh I feel better. Now I need to go back to Shredder and tell him that you kidnapped Mikey. And that all those years ago it was all you. I found a puddle of blood in an abandoned ally way when I was following after you to get back Mikey. I can't wait to see what happens. Take him to the cave and chain him up Mikey won't wake for a few hours so leave him until he does. Leave my sight!" Tigerclaw barked his orders. He reached down and rubbed the blood of my dear friend on my face. I tried to bit him but I ended up failing at that as I also did in saving my dear friend. I was drug away into the forest with the two men with Michelangelo right in front of us. He was facing my direction. So I could see it when his eyes twitched. I had to think of something quick.

"He is going to die soon." I said matter of factly. If I can get them to let us both go I can at least stall while the child runs to safety.

"No he aint." One of the men holding Michelangelo said shaking him roughly.

"His blood loss was too much on top of the many broken ribs. He has internal bleeding along with external. I will die in minutes if it doesn't stop. I am a doctor. If you let me go I can save him."

They considered my approach and eventually agreed with me. They stopped shortly after and released me and brought me my dear friend. I placed a hand on his head and checked him over a few times. He most defiantly had broken ribs along with dislocated shoulders. I popped them back into place and asked the man for an unused piece of cloth. I ended up with a shirt and I tied it around his head. Soon after he woke up and I covered him mouth to muffle the scream of agonizing pain that was creeping forward.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Mikey's POV

I woke up and the first thing I could think of was the pain that coursed through my body. I felt a large hand covering my mouth and wanted to fight until my world started to clear and I realized it was Leatherhead. I stopped any slight movement my body was making. He pulled me close.

"Run to a safe place other than home. As soon as…"

"Stop that have you stopped his death?" some dude yelled at Leatherhead. He looked at me and nodded.

"I have healed him as best I could." Leatherhead and I jumped up at the same time and I took off in the direction of Raph, Leo, and Donnie. I looked back to see Leatherhead fighting with the people that assisted in the capture and torcher of me and Leatherhead.

After what seemed like forever I finally made it to the castle. Just when I was about to knock on the large door I felt a large overwhelming force of darkness cloud me. Not long after I felt my body collide with something.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Casey's POV

"Come on dudes we have so got to go to this place. They have everything." I exclaimed while I tried to convince Raph, Donnie, and Leo to come hang out with me in town.

"If we go this once will you stop pestering us about it later?" Donnie asked with a hard roll of his light brown eyes.

"Yes." I stated. Everyone got up at once and walked towards the door. It wasn't long before we were about to open the front door when we saw King Splinter.

"Be safe children." King Splinter said with a slight wave of his hand. I reached to open the door. Once we opened it a body came falling in on us. Everyone was staring at the limp body that fell in my arms. I took notice to the golden color of his hair. No this can't be.

"Mikey?" I whispered. Leo snatched him out of my arms and looked at Donnie. Donnie turned to King Splinter.

"Do you have an empty room?" Donnie asked him quickly.

"I know of one." I chimed in.

"Michelangelo is welcome to any of them." King Splinter said as I ran off in the direction of the closest empty room to us. Leo placed him on the bed and Donnie got out everything he needed as they both went to work on stitching up some of the wounds Mikey had sustained. Raph and Leo were both emendating a killer aura the difference is that Leo can control it better. Who every did this to Mikey is gunna die.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Hello everyone sorry it took so long no Wi-Fi at the house. I am over at my best friend in the worlds house Kimininja03 and yesterday was her birthday. I wanted to post this yesterday but I was a little stuck on the last little bit. This chapter is dedicated to Kimininja03.

Oh yeah BTW Cartoonlover2016 can you somehow read my thoughts? You just know what I want to do or something. Lol whatever I like mind readers there fun to hang with. :P

Thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter I will update as soon as I can and I can't wait to hear what you think about it. Ttyl BYE :P


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ok for all the questions that the people have I am sorry I can't just come straight out and tell you everything. But don't fret I will get to everything eventually. Oh yeah I was reading back and I just thought it would be a good idea to make sure everyone knows there age. Soooo..

Leo 17

Raph 15

Donnie 14

Mikey 12

There you go. If anything about the story confuses you that I have already brought up more than once in the story line pm me. I will try to fix your confusion and incorporate the answer in the next chapter because I know that if one person asked it then someone else has the same question and is just too shy to ask.

Thanks for your support... enjoy

….ok I am soooo sorry it has been forever since I have posted a chapter and I'm a so so sorry but I just started a new job on top of my family drama and my grandmother moving in and many many other things on top of it all so yeah I kind of have a lot of excuses for why I haven't posted soo sorry none the less and I will be posting the chapter after this as quickly as possible as a real apology lol

Shredder's POV

"Where is he?" I asked no growled at Tigerclaw who stood before me. I saw him flinch back.

"I saw Leatherhead swoop in and grab him. I went after them so I could convince him to give Mikey back to me. I didn't want him to get into trouble. When I finally caught up with him I saw him standing over Mikey covered in blood. Th... They both were. I ran to Mikey to get him up and away from Leatherhead. Leatherhead attacked me. I pulled Mikey with me as I ran…" Tigerclaw whimpered out.

"I didn't ask you what happened. I asked where my son was. Now where is my son?" I interrupted. I glared and the son of my mortal enemy before me.

"I… I don't know. I told him to run. He just ran. I…. I'm sorry master." I stood up slowly taking the time to gain control of my emotions. I walked down the stairs that surrounded the thrones in the throne room. I was standing in front of a kneeling Tigerclaw. The urge to behead him was strong. This fucker lost my son and allowed him to get injured. How could Leatherhead do something like that to Mikey? He was Mikey's best friend. The only one he would open up to after his first attack was Leatherhead. And Vis versa, back when Leatherhead was one of the best fighters in my army alongside his brother Spike. During an attack on one of our nearby kingdoms Leatherhead was separated from Spike. He was out numbered and attacked on sight. With no chance of escape he went with the enemy and was tortured for 3 years. After he was successfully rescued we couldn't get him to talk at all. He would not even talk with his brother. Not long after he was saved I brought Mikey home. Leatherhead took care of him when he was sick but we still heard nothing from him. As soon as Mikey started talking Leatherhead did too. They have always been there for one another. How could someone who couldn't even successfully hurt a fly beat my son bloody?

"Stand up." I said towards Tigerclaw. He looked up at me and stood slowly.

"Yes... Master?" Tigerclaw whimpered as he backed away from me slowly. I reached out my hand and grabbed him the collar of his shirt. With a slight jerk I was holding up Tigerclaw. In all my rage I threw Tigerclaw across the room and into a wall. I let out a sigh. That didn't help as much as I wanted it to. I walked over to Tigerclaw again and watched him sitting up. I reached out a hand which he looked at leery. Maybe he isn't as idiotic as I originally thought he was.

"Take my hand fool." I said holding out my hand again. He looked at my hand a few moments longer before he reached up and took my outstretched hand. I pulled him up as he let out a shocked gasp before he tried to cover it up. Too late I know that you fear me fool.

"Bring me Leatherhead alive." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head fast before I let go of his hand. He backed up fast and bowed. After I dismissed him he ran out of the room before I could throw him again. And dame it all I did.

"Father, you do know that he was lying right? Leatherhead could not hurt Mikey but Tigerclaw could. Did you not see the blood stained on his hands?" Karai said as she walked around my chair. I looked up at her and sighed.

"I did. But he has covered his tracks with this one. He even said that he carried Mikey away from Leatherhead. But something has gotten to me. Where is Leatherhead? How many people does he have working for him to subdue Leatherhead?" I said as I ascended the stairs and plopped in my thrown. I started to rub my forehead and looked at the decorative floor.

"Where on earth is Mikey?" Karai asked as she sat on the top steps looking up to the skylight.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Leatherhead's POV

I was chained to the wall of the same cave that my brother and I found Michelangelo all those many years ago. How could someone be as heartless as this person? He reminds me strongly of the men that caused me much pain back in my solder years. Was he trained in the art of torcher by them? I must gather all information I can gather before I am killed. I might have a chance sending my acquired information to my brother via spiritual bond. I pray that Michelangelo is okay. I would not be able to face myself if something worse happened to that child.

I pulled myself out of all my negative thoughts to hear people coming near.

"I cannot believe Shredder how dare he throw our master!" I heard one of my captors say. I wish I could laugh openly but I would hate agitating them any further.

"At least he did believe Tigerclaw. If he didn't Tigerclaw would be dead now not 'searching' for Leatherhead." The other captor said with a hard laugh.

"What is Tigerclaw going to do about the brat? We can't find Michelangelo. Once Leatherhead told him to run he has not turned back up in the kingdom at all. There is nowhere else he can hide. He has no other friends." This ibises knows nothing of Michelangelo's friends. This is promising information.

"Yeah he does. You know Leatherhead has a brother right. I think his name is Spike. He left Michelangelo behind and joined the neighboring kingdom. Do you think the brat ran to him?" this man cannot find my friend or my brother. I shall destroy him first.

"No way if he left the brat he won't protect him. Expectedly if he was the reason that his brother got hurt." How little these fools know of our bond. And Michelangelo has formed an incredible bond with the brothers Donatello and Raphael and their friends Leonardo, April, and Casey.

"Hey were back you lump of shit. Did you have fun while we were away?" one of the captors asked after walking in and throwing a handful of mud in my direction. The mud hit me in my face. With a quick shake of my head I knocked off a good portion of the mud that was smeared across my face. I glared at the two hideous men standing before me.

"Don't make him mad! If he finds a way out he is gunna kill us and then kill Tigerclaw!" the idiotic captor said to his friend. The captor who had the audacity to throw mud in my direction was slightly taller than his friend and obviously held more authority then his friend as well.

"Where is Michelangelo?" the taller captor asked not heading the words of wisdom his friend had said just moments before.

"I do not know the location of my friend Michelangelo. I am most pleased though at the thought of him being far enough away from his kingdom that you cannot find a trace of his presence anywhere." I said in a monotone voice at my captor. I moved slightly which caused the chains around my wrist to make a small amount of noise. This noise caused the smaller captor to jump and hold out a long stick like object in my direction. Was this child waving a Bo staff in front of me? By the poor condition and jagged ends this Bo staff is handmade by someone who has no knowledge of what a Bo staff should resemble.

"Shut the fuck up!" the taller captor yelled as he slapped me hard across the cheek. The impact seemed to cause more damage to the hand of the attacker then it did to me. Not that I truly minded his pain. I held back my small smirk and turned away and looked around the cave again.

"I am sorry young child but I truly have no knowledge on the location of young Michelangelo." I said while I was looking away. I heard them both laugh as they walked away.

"Oh yeah after Tigerclaw stops by your going to go back to you loving master and get killed. I just hope he will let us be there to watch you suffer while the person who you have always beside you does not believe a word that comes out of your oversized hideous mouth. Good bye Leatherhead your death is such a welcoming day." I heard one of the captor shout back to me. I clenched my fist tight and started to meditate. I was not going to let them find Michelangelo and hurt him or his friends. Even if I die trying to protect him it is well worth it.

Deep into my meditation I sensed a presence that I knew just as well as I knew my own. I reached out to my brother's aura.

"Brother. Dear brother I need your help." I whisper.

The aura glows brighter the mix of blood red and black aura that was before me just moments before shifted into a bright blood red and was void of any black.

Not long after I was standing in the spirt world with my brother's true form before me.

"Brother!" I exclaimed we walked towards each other and he hugged me tightly.

"I was worried Leatherhead. Mikey showed up at the castle door and was really beat up. He said that you told him to run. He has been beating himself up about your safety. Where are you?" Slash asked quickly. I looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Brother do not worry about where I am located. Promise me that you will keep young Michelangelo safe and away from the kingdom for some time. He must never near Tigerclaw. He is the one who caused him such great injuries and has captured me. His grand plan is to claim me the attacker and have me killed. He will continue his search for Michelangelo in the name of Master Shredder. He is trying to claim the thrown and destroy his father's kingdom and plans to use Michelangelo's power as the crown prince to acquire it." I rushed out as I stared at my brother. His eyes grew dark as he took in all the new information. He balled his fist and looked around the spiritual plain for something to punch.

"I will kill the son of bitch. He is tryna kill Mikey and take over Shredders kingdom. If he wanted a kingdom why not get his dads and take over that way. He didn't havta do it all backwards?" Slash screamed. He didn't have anything to punch around him so he continuously clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Brother please calm yourself. Young Michelangelo will need you in the near future. You know as well as I that Tigerclaw will stop at nothing to get my friend. I will die before he lays another hand on him." I knew my eyes were whiting out. As they always did when I was nearing am enraged fit.

"Brother you should calm down yourself. I will keep Mikey safe do not worry but brother please tell me where you are?"

"I cannot yet speak of my location someone is nearing me and I wish to be aware of what is happening when Tigerclaw returns. Goodbye my brother."

"Bye brother."

I faded back into the world and looked around the room nothing much has changed the two ibices of guards were leaning against the wall talking about nothing of real importance. I heard loud footsteps not far off. A loud roar followed the steps as Tigerclaw approached us. The guards leaning against the wall jumped and started walking around acting like they were watching me the entire time.

"Where is the fucking kid?" Tigerclaw yelled in my direction as he came into full view. I wish I could laugh at his actions but I was in a rather dangerous predicament. He walked up to me and glared down at me as I acted like I was thinking long and hard.

"I do not know the location of my friend Michelangelo." I stated for the umpteenth time this day alone.

"But you do Leatherhead. I know you do. You are the only person alive that could know where he would be. You have two choices tell me where he is or I find him then kill him in front of you. And know that I don't make empty promises."

I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought of this hideous man tormenting my dear friend any more than he has done already. I held of the shiver that was trying to become visible to my enemy's.

"I might know my dear friend well but I know not of his current location. I told him to run and that is what he did. He could be anywhere. The hidden tunnels in the castle that he used to play in as a child the vast meadow that he loves deeply for all I know he could be captured by the purple dragons." I cringed at the thought.

"So the little brat has friends in the purple dragons huh. Boys follow me we are going to go get the brat and bring him and the head of the infamous Leatherhead back to our new 'master'." Good he fell for my trap.

"No don't please don't hurt him." I begged. The sound of me begging was weird even in my own ears. Tigerclaw walked up to me and backhanded me. The force of the hit sent me flying towards the hard cave wall.

"Never speak again you hideous beast. Boys follow before I kill him now." They left while I struggled to stand and break free from the heavy chains.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Slash's POV

"I don't know where he is. He wouldn't tell me. He only wants you safe Mikey. What else do you want from me!" I said again to Mikey who stood before me covered in bruises but still looking better than he was before. Mikey covered in blood was not a good sight.

"I want you to help me find him! That's all I want Spike! That's my best friend! I have always had him beside me he has always helped me and you both have always saved me can I not do the same for him. It's Leatherhead! Sorry I meant Slash not Spike! Please help me find my best friend." Mikey cried at me holding back the fountain of tears the threatened to overflow. How could I say no to him?

"Fine Mikey lets go try to find Leatherhead." I caved in.

"YES!" I heard 3 loud voices cheer from outside the door. Mikey looked at the door like it was the one who talked while I rolled my eyes with a laugh. I walked over and opened the door to have three boys fall inside the room.

"OMG GUYS!" Mikey yelled as he ran towards them and jumped on top of the pile that was already on my floor.

"We're coming too." Raph said before he started tickling Mikey to get him off of him.

"What if I said no." I remarked knowing that no matter what I said that all 4 of them would come.

"No point in telling us no we will follow anyways." Donny said with a big grin that showed off his gap in his teeth.

"Leo come on you are the voice of reason right?" I asked the leader of the group per say who was looking Mikey up and down to make sure he was ok. Leo was defiantly a mother hen just like Donny said.

"I agree with them this time. Don't expect a miracle like this to happen again though."

"Go get all your crap together we leave at dusk. It will be harder to find him but easier to hid from our enemy and Leatherhead will know when we are near."

"Got it!" they all said cheerfully before walking off each to their own room.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Ok guys that's the end of this chapter and I will start the next after I get home from work tomorrow do hopefully I have it up tomorrow night or Tuesday sometime but I promise it will not be long wait like this one was which omg I am so so sorry about. Ok well good night everyone or good morning and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave any comment you want even if it's just to scold me lol


	11. Chapter 11

Ok sorry guys that it took so long for me to update my new chapter it has been a long few months lol I will try harder because everything is trying to calm down and I am starting to break through my writers block which btw sucks monkey balls. Just saying lol. Well I know you guys are so not here to listen wait read my excuses so on with the story I left off with leatherhead and slash always fun lol let's see what slash does with his new found information.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Slash POV

It took forever for the boys to gather their things. You wouldn't think as much since it was 4 boys we were talking about but what can I say.

"Hurry up I want to find my brother!" I yelled at the group of children running around my feet grabbing random stuff.

"Leo! Do we need this?" Mikey asked in his high pitched voice. I flinched back some since he was rather close to my ear.

"No!" I snap as Leo looks over to see what Mikey was talking about.

"This is a two-day trip max guys please just grab your weapons and some food for the road that's all we really need." I sigh I can't wait to get out of this castle and start the hunt for my brother. He must be found and proven innocent in the eyes of master Shredder.

"But Slash please I wanna take fluffy too…." Mikey looked up at me with pleading eyes as he held a stuffed cat in his arms.

"Mikey please let's go find Leatherhead." Mikey's eyes snapped up hard at me and a scary serious look over came him. He looked over at the other 3 boys and a smile formed on his face.

"Guys drop your stuff we won't need anything but out weapons we are going through the valley." Donnie jumped back at the words he spoke while I just looked at him in shock. I knew he wasn't scared of the valley he stopped being scared when he first saw the dragon cave on the top of the mountain. He said it made him feel safe. I don't understand the kid most days.

"But Mikey that is highly unsafe and Raph just got back to us from that place. He was hurt bad by them. I don't want him anywhere near that place." Donnie all but whimpered over at Mikey.

"Donnie is right Mikey it's not safe enough to cross what are you thinking. I know its quicker and we can start actually looking for Leatherhead sooner but it is still…." Leo started but never finished.

"Shut up. I say we go not only is it quicker but if Mikey feels it is safe then what makes you think it isn't. I know I was attacked there but for real Mikey has walked that path a dozen times he might know the safe route through." Raph intervened. I looked around the room trying to see if Mikey would try and defend himself on this matter but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Mikey?" I called.

No answer

"Mikey!" I screamed. I look around franticly searching for the tiny blonde head of Michelangelo to see it nowhere in sight. I run out the door 3 young kids screaming Mikey's name from behind me.

"Hell!" I scream and run in the direction of the valley knowing that is where he is heading. The soft footsteps of the boys followed me quickly. Once we were close enough to the valley I saw the blonde headed little boy running through the dead middle.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Mikey's POV

I was not going to stand there and wait for them to finish fighting before I went to find Leatherhead. This is my Leatherhead and I want him safe and sound beside me. Not locked away by some mean guys that are only trying to hurt him more than anything. They didn't even fully want him their target was me and I did nothing to save him.

"Mikey!" I heard my name being yelled behind me. I was not stopping. There was no need to stop.

"Mikey! Have you lost your mind! You could have been caught by the purple dragons!" Leo said as he snatched me back towards him.

"To late." We heard a voice behind us all say. We all turned slowly in the direction of the voice only to find one of the strongest looking g people ever right in front of us.

"We are very sorry and will be leaving your territory in mere seconds sir." Donnie said quickly while moving back in our direction.

"Why are all of you here?" the man asked us.

"Well you see we are in a rush to go save someone." Leo said trying to sound brave in font of all of us.

"By giving yourselves to me? That will not help a soul." The man said laughing.

"let us through please my best friend is in real danger. They are going to kill him. They are making my father think that he hurt me and ran off and I am so not letting him take the fall of some evil wanna be king when he was the crown prince of his own kingdom and now he wants my sister's kingdom I don't want him touching any one of them not my father sister or my best friend. Please let us pass." I all but yell at the man.

"Not quite yet. I was offered a large sum of money to hold you all captive for a good long while." The man stated with a large villainous grin on his oversized face.

Tmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmntttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnttmnt

Tigerclaw's POV

"Master the purple dragons have caught Michelangelo and his comrades. They are holding them captive till our plan comes into play and they get their money." One of my followers said to me quickly. I haven't heard suck wonderful news in such a long time. I held in my hands one of the little brat's shirts in my hands shredded and covered him leatherheads blood. It was time to go face Shredder and share the saddening news.

I walked in the direction of the throne room and pressed my ear to the door to see if he was preoccupied.

"Father are you sure?" I heard his stupid daughter ask him.

"Yes daughter I am sure. We have to face the facts." I heard Shredder sadly respond to his daughter. I took that as my opportunity and knocked on the heavy door.

"Enter." I heard the booming voice through the dark door.

"Good evening master I am heartbroken to come to you with the information I have gained today." I stated not long after I entered the room.

"And what is this information that you bring to me Tigerclaw?" Shredder asked his voice covered in sarcasm.

I brought forward the little brat's shirt and sat it down on the bottom stare for them to see. The daughter let out a gasp and covered her mouth quickly. Shredder got up from his chair and grabbed the shirt in his right fist.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was on the border of the valley sir. My men and I went almost to the center of the valley and saw a trail of blood. I saw traces of a campfire a few days old. I think Leatherhead went to his brother to help heal Mikey's wounds that way we have no trail to follow."

"Find them now. Go back to your old kingdom and bring me back my son."

"Sir if I go back I could be shot on sight. Your sending me to my death."

"Of you do this I will reward you greatly."

"Really sir?"

"You will become my husband and the future king of my father's kingdom." His daughter said from behind him

"Karai!"

"Now go and bring back my brother."

I ran out of the room and headed towards the direction of my men we are going to go get Mikey and leatherhead. Death to leatherhead and after me marriage death to both of the siblings. My plan to rule this kingdom is coming along nicely


End file.
